Flowers for the Dead
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: The dead aren't supposed to get flowers. They end up just killing them, like everything else they touch. But maybe if they tried hard enough, they can keep the flower alive. Maybe the dead can have flowers too if they knew how to love them. sroty fin!
1. Weird Girl

**A.N. So, ripley's believe it or not, this is another Nico/OC story. Shocker, I know! I would like to say this is my first Percy Jackson story, so don't make fun! And I'm guess Nico normally goes to the underworld to live while not at camp, but he's friends with Percy and Annabeth and is aloud to not be in the underworld, right? And in my story, they go to camp still. Nico is 14. I really hope you like this, and please give it a shot, please!**

**A.N. #2 Hey, I know you probably don't care too much, but I decided to go through all my fics and revise them and get a rid of the annoying A.N's and !'s. So! I'm starting with this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this! Another shocker, I know, but it's true!**

* * *

**Flowers for the Dead**

**Chapter 1 Weird**

He thought he knew weird. Hey, he's Nico, son of Hades. You really can't get much weirder than that. Well, except for the other half-bloods, but, still. Nico was weirder than the rest.

That is, until that one day, surprisingly, at the park. Everything just went a whole other world of weird.

He just sat down on a bench. That's it! Just sat! Granted, he was just running from monsters with his friends Percy and Annabeth and had to shadow travel the heck out of there. (Ok so that might seem weird to mortals, but not to them) But just sitting down on a bench is normal! Not weird at all!

But, I guess you could blame the weirdness on the girl Nico sat next to. She looked normal. Sat normal. Read normal. What could be wrong with her? So he sat down and she barely glanced at him. Smiled at him, but went back to her book. Then she noticed how the space around them got darker. Nico saw her eyes furrow. Then she glanced at the grass around the area he was sitting. Oh? Last time she checked, grass didn't die that fast unless there was poison.

"Excuse me, but do you have some sort of chemical on you?" she asked.

"What?" Some sort of chemical…?

"A chemical or poison or something, you know? Cuz grass doesn't die at just a snap of a finger," she said matter-of-factly. Nico held back a smile. Well, grass could die for _him _with a snap of a finger.

"No, I have no poisons or chemicals. I am clean." She eyed him for a moment longer before shrugging her shoulders and went back to her book. Until she noticed her shadows going towards him. It was a small change in her shadow, but it was still there. She reached her hand out slowly, and her eyes grew as her shadow got sucked up in him. She drew her hand back fast, and her shadow went back to normal. She slowly put her back to him again, and her shadow morphed again.

Nico opened his eyes. What, he's allowed to rest! He watched the girl in amusement as she kept slowly creeping her hand and jerking it away.

She noticed him watching. She jerked her hand for the last time. "Sorry. It's just…well, did you see that?" Her eyes got all excited.

"See what?" She demonstrated. "Oh." How was he supposed to explain that to a mortal girl?

"How are you doing it?" she asked.

"Um…" Nico said, twitching to get up.

"It's cool!" She grinned at him. Now he took the time to see what she looked like, because she must be a crazy person to think that was cool. She had long, raven black curly hair that went to her waist, but was pulled back. She had very strange sapphire eyes and very pale skin. If Nico didn't already know what the dead looked and felt like, he would've thought her a ghost. But ghosts, well, they aren't as…happy.

She certainly didn't look crazy. Just weird. She was just a weird girl who found shadows morphing cool. Whatever.

She looked as though she were studying him as he was studying her. Then something clicked. "Oh! You're Hades' son! Nico di Angelo."

"Um…yes. How did you know?" Nico was surprised. Maybe she was a half blood too. Wait, didn't Percy say something about not talking about this with humans…? Eh, he was too tired to care. So one human would know. What's the harm?

She smiled a warm smile that looked familiar. In fact, she looked really familiar now that he thought about it…

"Oh, my mother talks about Hades all the time. Hates him, so it's mostly bad stuff, and I'm sorry to say she said bad stuff about you too. I'm one of Demeter's daughters, Viscaria."

Oh. She looked very much like Persephone, now that he thought about it. "Oh. Well- Wait, Demeter talks to you about me? And says bad stuff? Like what?"

She laughed. "Oh, this and that." She laughed again at his expression. "Well, Nico, it seems your friends have found you, so I must bid you adieu. It was nice talking to you, though! I hope I see you again soon!" And she pulled a flower out from behind her back. It was a beautiful purple, but only had five petals. Still a beautiful flower though. "Try not to kill it, that's my favorite flower." Then she fixed the dead grass, smiled one more time at Nico, and was gone.

Nico looked up to see Annabeth, Percy and Mrs. O' Leary. He shook his head to clear it. Whoa. Weird girl.

"Nice flower." Percy noticed. Nico quickly hid it.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You ok?"

He nodded. "Just tired. Well, I better get going. Camp starts tomorrow and I need to get ready." Nico just wanted to get out of there. He didn't really feel like talking about girls with Percy right now (and Nico was guessing Percy wouldn't be very good at it, seeming as he isn't very bright when it comes to girls. Just don't tell Percy he thinks that).

Annabeth nodded. "See you later than, Nico."

As Nico walked his way along the New York streets, a woman stopped him. It was New York, and Nico was mostly used to it. He'd normally just brush them off or scare them a little. Hey, he's a teenager, what do ya expect? Anyways, so a woman stopped him, but he couldn't _just brush her off. _Why?

She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Ever. He didn't even know if he could move. Then she grinned at him, and it looked a little bit like that girl's smile. Viscaria. The woman also looked a little like another girl he had a crush on when he was, like, ten.

"My, that's a gorgeous flower!" She beamed at him. Nico had to stop himself from saying 'My, you're a gorgeous woman!' but luckily he held back. He did try to talk though.

"Uhhh mhm." That was supposed to be 'thanks.'

She smiled at him still. "I believe it's called a viscaria. Pretty name, huh? I thinks it's just _beautiful!_"

I think _you're _just beautiful. Contain yourself, Nico! But then he actually put her pretty words into sentences and realized what she said. He just hoped he could put _his _words into sentences.

"Ummm, what did you…uhh, what did you say the name of the flower was?" He choked out. His voice cracked. Great…way to embarrass yourself. But the woman just continued to smile.

"Viscaria. Nice, huh? I'd hurry, you don't want this one to die on you. It'd be such a waist of beauty."

"Hurry? For what?" Nico found shorter sentences would probably make more sense to her. They sure were easier to get out.

She laughed. Dang, what did he say to make her laugh? What were they talking about again? What was his name again? Think…myself…think!

"You must put it in water, Nico. It looks to be already dying. You don't want something this precious to get away from you." She ran her hand on his shoulder as she passed by him, and he was too stunned to realize there was a second meaning to her words. To realize she knew his name. He just hurried and left.

Do what the pretty lady said. Save the flower. Don't let the precious Viscaria get away from you.


	2. Purple Hyacinth

**A.N. Hummm...this is the second chapter. Woot! **

**Disclaimer: I was watching Aladdin the other day and realized the only way I can own Percy Jackson was if I lived in Disney Land. Um…I don't live in Disney Land…**

* * *

**Purple Hyacinth**

"Oh great," Clarisse mumbled. "Flower girl is back."

Percy and Annabeth both turned to the girl who was walking towards them. "Clarisse," Flower girl replied, narrowing her eyes. "A pleasure, as always."

"Good news, Flower Girl. I found someone I find more annoying than you." Clarisse looked at Percy. Percy glared at her.

"Viscaria!" Annabeth jumped up and hugged her.

"Annabeth! I missed you!" Viscaria smiled at her friend.

"Me too!"

"Hi, I'm Percy," he said once Viscaria was done hugging Annabeth.

"I'm Viscaria. It's nice to meet you. I saw you with N-"

"Viscaria!" Someone else yelled from the distance, cutting her off. Percy frowned. Saw him with N?

"Sorry guys, my fans await me!" She waved and was gone.

"I've never seen her before. Who is she?" Percy asked.

"Viscaria."

"Yeah, I got that. But how come I haven't seen her around camp? Did she, like, get a quest and didn't come back for…however long she was gone?"

"No. No one really knows where she goes. She kinda just…disappears for awhile, then comes back. She actually was here when you first came here, we were just too busy to actually talk to her. She's been at camp almost as long as I have. Just I've been here one year longer. I believe she left once we got back from the sea of monsters."

"Ah. And why did Clarisse call her 'Flower Girl'?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Clarisse beat her. "Why do you think? She _loves _flowers. She's always talking about them, kinda like Annabeth and her buildings. Once you get her going, she gets all excited and creepy and starts spouting words and flowers everywhere. She's a close second on my 'People to kill' list."

"Who's first?"

"You."

"Naturally." Clarisse wasn't as bad to him anymore, but she still had her moments.

"Hey Nico," Travis said.

Everyone jumped. "Jeez!" Percy exclaimed. "Make some noise next time!"

"Sorry." He half smiled. "So what are we talking about?"

"The Flower Girl."

He eyed Annabeth and Percy. "You guys are getting married? Well, uh, I _guess, _congr-"

"No!" Percy yelled. "We're _not _getting married!" He saw Annabeth's eyes flash with anger, so he quickly added. "Um, we were just talking about number two on Clarisse's Death list."

"Clarisse's Death List?" _Of_ _course_, Percy thought. Nico gets excited about a death list.

"Yeah, there's a new girl here that loves flowers. Her name is Viscaria."

"Viscaria?" Nico seemed more excited about the girl now than he was a second ago about the Death List. Hmmm...

"Yeah. She's right over- Oh. No, she's right here."

"Hey Nico! I knew I'd see you again." She smiled at him. Nico blushed.

He was surprised to see her. His hand subconsciously went to the flower he brought with him. Yeah, he brought the flower. Don't ask why, he just had an urge to bring it, ok?

Ok, maybe the pretty lady appeared in his dream and told him to bring the flower. Whatever.

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good, good."

"You two know each other?" Annabeth asked. They didn't seem the type to be friends, what with Viscaria's white sundress and happiness, and Nico's not-so-happiness and black ensemble.

"Yeah, I met him yesterday. Before you guys showed up. Sorry Annabeth, I didn't notice it was you or else I woulda said hi."

"That's ok, I guess."

"So Nico, still have my flower?"

"Flower? She gave you a flower, Nico?" Percy seemed to be wanting to hold back laughter.

"What's wrong with that?" Nico snapped. Why was he so angry? Percy chuckled. Oh. That's was why he was so angry.

"Nothing. It's just, well, shouldn't it be the guy who gives the girl the flower, not the other way around?" Percy laughed this time. He didn't notice how everyone seemed to be glaring at him. Nico's was the worst, but then his eyes adopted a mischievous look. He smirked.

Percy stopped laughing. Ooooh. Creepy smirk.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"What?" Annabeth asked. She's never given Percy a flower before…

Percy blushed. "Uh, nothing! Nico doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You know, that moon flower in your window? Didn't-" Whoops, crossed a line. Percy looked at Nico with the same look he gave him in the Underworld when he made that deal with Hades.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth - !" But she was already gone. He got up to follow her after shooting one more glare at Nico.

"Now why did you have to go do that?" Viscaria scolded.

He shrugged. Serves him right, I guess. She still looked at him.

"What?" She waited. Nico sighed in defeat. "Ok, maybe I took it too far."

She nodded. "Good. Here, give him this flower when he comes back." She waved her hand, and suddenly a beautiful bushel of purple hyacinths sprouted.

"Oh great. Everyone leave before she starts giving you flowers too." Clarisse muttered. No one needed to be told twice.

"Oh, shut up, Clarisse!" Viscaria called to her. She turned to Nico. "I just really like flowers, ok?"

"Ok, ok." Nico said, nervous. Her expression was kinda scary, even for Nico. "Um, why do I need to give him one of these flowers?"

"Well, giving someone a purple hyacinth means you're sorry," Viscaria explained while picking a flower delicately, like it was a small child.

She handed it to Nico, and it slowly started to droop. It was dead within seconds. Viscaria frowned. "Huh."

"Yeah." Nico looked kinda sad at the flower. Things so pretty shouldn't die so fast.

"Hmmm…well I guess you can't give him a flower."

"What about a fake flower?" Whoa, Nico! Why do you suddenly care if Percy gets a flower? It's a _flower._

But Viscaria looked so heart broken…

"No no no! Fake flowers are like a fake meaning! You give him a fake purple hyacinth, you're giving him a fake apology! Man, I _hate_ fake flowers..."

"Ok! Sorry! Well, then I guess I can't give him a flower."

Viscaria thought then nodded. "I guess…" She waved her hand and the hyacinths disappeared. Except for the one in Nico's hand. She tried to revive it, but it just died again.

She sighed sadly. "Oh well." One wave and the flower was gone.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Shall we go eat, then? You must be tired from your journey here."

He nodded. Nico was tired. But Nico was more sad than tired. He'd never regretted having his powers. Never wished that he didn't have the touch of death, or to be able to do anything with the dead. You should be grateful for what you have.

But looking at Viscaria's sad eyes, Nico wished he could've kept that flower alive.


	3. Zinnia

**A.N. I wrote my own prophesy. Do you like it? I worked mighty hard on it!**

**Disclaimer: Um, the author's a boy right? Oh, well, I'm a girl. Putting the pieces together…yup, I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Zinnia**

"Oh good! I'm glad you guys aren't mad at each other anymore," Nico said once Percy and Annabeth passed Nico to get to their tables. Annabeth nodded, but didn't say anything. Percy, however, did not.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm still mad at you." Then they left Nico alone at his table. Nico didn't mind. Hey, he's a loner. It runs in the family.

What he did find weird was that he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to the Demeter table. She looked happy, talking with all her friends, and when she saw Annabeth sit down, she smiled and waved. Annabeth smiled in return.

Nico also took note in the fact that there were flowers everywhere. And not just a few lone flowers trickled here or there. He meant _everywhere. _Bushes of flowers of every color were sprouting in every place that wasn't in the other campers way. A plethora of colors covered the camp. Looking at some of the campers expressions, he could tell that it wasn't just Clarisse that found Viscaria annoying.

But Nico didn't mind the flowers. They made the camp brighter. Granted, it also made it cramped to where he almost thought he'd go claustrophobic if she added another flower, but it also made people not so cranky. He saw a lot of people with smiles on their faces. Now, I know what you must be thinking; you can't go claustrophobic from too many flowers.

Eh he, uh no! It was like walking in a two-year-old's room. Toys thrown everywhere to where you can't see the floor, but you don't want to step on the toys because you don't want to break them, nor do you want to hurt the little kid's feelings if you do break them.

But gods, do you want to.

Nico was snapped out of his musings when Mr. D stood up. "Oh joy. Flower Girl is back." Apparently it wasn't just Clarisse who called her that. "Welcome back, blah blah blah. I'm really tired of this speech, you know. So next time you leave us, just don't come back."

"Thank you for the heart-warming home-coming speech, Mr. D," Viscaria muttered, but it was heard none the less.

"Any time, my dear Victoria. Now, as for the rest of you brats, welcome back, blah blah blah. Let's eat."

Everyone did their sacrifice, ate, and went their separate ways. Nico, being more tired than usual, decided to go to bed early.

"Hey," someone said behind him. Viscaria.

"Hey. Nice flowers," he gestured…everywhere.

She smiled at him. "Too much? Cuz people have been saying that to me all day, just they didn't use as many nice words as you."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I only said three words."

She sighed. "I know. Nicest ones I've had all day." Nico smiled at her. Even in the moon light, her eyes shone that brilliant blue.

"How come you have so many flowers anyways?" he asked.

"I don't know. They always calm me down when I'm stressed." She picked up a random flower delicately. "Flowers are so pretty, don't you think? All their colors. And their hidden meanings. I love their hidden meanings! My name, Viscaria, means 'Will you dance with me?'" She shook her head. "Why my father chose that name I'll never know." She paused for a moment, maybe to wait and see if Nico would interrupt her. He didn't. "My middle name, which is Cinnamon, means 'Love and Beauty.' Weird combination of flower names, don't you think? Viscaria Cinnamon Ahura."

"No, I think they go very pretty together." What possessed him to say that he'll never know. And whatever her response was going to be to, that he'd never know either because at that moment, Viscaria winced. "Whoa. Are you ok?" Nico asked as she staggered and almost fell. He reached out his hand to catch her, but she got her footing.

"Fine fine. Hello Clarisse. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Clarisse was glaring at her. "Will you get these freakin' flowers out of here! They're starting to drive everyone crazy!"

Except me, thought Nico. But Clarisse looked so mad, he thought if he talked, he'd become number three on her death list.

"I'm sorry Clarisse. It's just that, well, it seemed so, war-ish by your place, I thought I'd just…liven it up a bit."

"A bit! A bit! You call _this _a bit! I have flowers all over my shoes now! And that smell, gah! Get them out of here, Viscaria!" She yelled at her. Viscaria flinched a little, but held her ground.

"Well, if you don't want flowers all over your shoes, don't walk on the flowers! And what's wrong with the smell?"

"Ugh!" Clarisse looked like she was about to strike Viscaria, but thought better of it. She turned and left. Nico swore he saw her eyes sadden as she turned.

"What, that's it? What happened to the Clarisse I used to know? The one who didn't give up on a fight?" Viscaria said to her back.

"Um…Viscaria? I wouldn't - " Nico started.

"Wouldn't what?" Now Nico knew why Clarisse was backing down.

"What _happened _to the Clarisse you used to know? She's still here, moron. I just don't think Silena would like it very much if I hurt one of her friends." She choked up as she said Silena. Viscaria's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Silena? Where is she?" No one answered.

"Um, Viscaria?" Nico whispered. He got close to her ear, to where only she could hear him. Under different circumstances, he would've blushed at the close proximity. "Silena died during the war. She was Clarisse's best friend."

Viscaria paled (if that was even possible with how pale she already was). "Oh." More sad silence. Viscaria had a tear in her eye.

"Yeah," Clarisse said, her voice still ringing with anger.

"Clarisse, I'm s - "

"I don't want your apology!" She turned quicker and started to leave again. Flowers started shrinking back as she walked. All except for one bush.

"Clarisse, wait." Viscaria had a small voice, but it carried. It seemed to come from all the flowers. She walked up to her.

Picking another flower delicately, Viscaria handed Clarisse a vibrant orange flower that looked to be an enlarged version of a daisy with squared off petals. She held it out to her. Clarisse just stared at it, not taking it.

"A zinnia. Thinking of absent friends," Viscaria said in her quiet, heart crashing voice.

Everyone stared at Clarisse. She wasn't going to take the flower. She was just going to walk away. Why would she take the flower? She hates flowers _and _flower girls.

She took the flower. "Thanks," she whispered.

Then she was gone.

Nico went to Viscaria. "Are - are you ok?" She still had tears in her eyes.

She nodded. "I think I'll go to bed now. Good night Nico." She tried to smile but failed.

As Viscaria walked away, Nico couldn't help but think that maybe he should've hugged her.

* * *

"Rachel?" Percy asked. The morning at camp was quieter than usual. There were also less flowers. Still a lot more than usual, but not enough to pick up any phobias.

"Hey Percy."

"What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come say hey. Got a problem with that?"

Rachel kept glancing around nervously. And she was kinda twitchy. It looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Are you all right?" Nico asked. He seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Everyone looked at her funny. She sighed. "Ok, Ok, I'm not exactly 'fine.' I keep having these weird dreams about rivers and…flowers. Whoa." How did she not notice the flowers right away? She must be _really _sick. "Anyways, I had a feeling that another prophecy was coming up for you guys, and I was just going to be telling it to my dad, and he would've thought I was just more weird than I already am, so I decided to come to you."

"Oh. Do you know who the prophecy is for?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes."

"Is it for me?" Percy asked.

"Not everything is about you, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, I was just asking! But really, who's it for? Rachel?" Her head flew back, and when she returned, her eyes were all glassy and powerful, and suddenly she turned to Nico.

Nico?

"_Four shall go to the woman lost by sight_

_One shall leave on the darkest night_

_The man too struck to get her first_

_Shall go crazed with his retched curse_

_Another curse shall break it's seam_

_By only whom can work the stream_"

Everyone was frozen, either looking at Nico or Rachel. Nico looked around. And stopped on one face in particular.

Everything was quiet. Rachel shook her head, and was back to normal. "Nico. The prophecy was for Nico. I had to hold back from saying that for like weeks! Whew! I think I'll take a nap now!" She turned to go to Chiron, but froze.

"Whoa." Flowers had started sprouting at hyper speed. Soon they covered almost every inch of ground.

"Viscaria! Stop!" someone yelled.

Nico looked at Viscaria again. She looked to be hyperventilating.

Whoa. Her siblings were trying to calm her down.

But all she did was look at Nico.

Nico started to go to her, not realizing he was. He was almost there…

Then she passed out.


	4. Dark Pink Rose

**A.N. This previous A.N. was so boring, I just took it off. Ha ha**

**Eurydice and Orpheus is the very first myth I actually read and remembered. It was the myth that got me into mythology! After I read it I went, "Man, wouldn't that guy be going crazy? He just killed his wife again because of his impatience! I wonder what the other myths are like..."**

**Disclaimer: Well, you know…I don't own Percy Jackson! I know, weird, right? If you think I should…well, then thanks! But I don't**

* * *

**Dark Pink Rose**

"_Four shall go to the woman lost by sight,_" Nico recited. After Viscaria swooned, Chiron told her brothers and sisters to, first; make the plants go away, and second; have her lay down for a while. Then he had Nico come to the big house so they could discuss his new quest. Percy and Annabeth just happened to be there at the same time.

"What woman was lost by sight? Like she was blind and lost her way? Well, that narrows it down to about…almost every blind woman!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, I doubt there would be a quest for a blind woman who got lost. What else could the line mean?"

Chiron scratched his beard. "Well, there can't be that many scenarios for a woman lost by sight, so it shouldn't be that hard. I do doubt, however, Percy's scenario. But there doesn't seem to be a - "

"Eurydice." Nico said.

"Eurydice?" Percy thought for a moment. "Oh! That lady who was bitten by a snake on her wedding day? And her husband...what's his bucket - "

"Orpheus."

"Yeah him. He went to the Underworld to...what did he do again?"

Nico sighed. "Really Percy. This was like the first myth I learned."

"Because your dad is in it." Percy muttered.

Nico glared. "No, because it was the first one I learned. Orpheus goes to the Underworld, playing music to get past all the guards, and asks for his wife back. Persephone," Thinking of Persephone got Nico thinking of Viscaria. He's been thinking of her a lot lately...uh...get back to the story, Nico! "Um, Persephone took pity on him and let him have Eurydice back, only if he didn't look at her the whole journey back to the living. He almost made it too. But then he looked at her."

"And she was gone. Lost by sight. Very good, Nico." Chiron clapped him on the back.

"_One shall leave on the darkest night."_

"Self explanatory," Percy mumbled. Well as long as _Percy _got it...

"Yes. Um, _The man too struck to get her first/shall go crazed with his wretched curse. _I don't know who that is for. At first, I thought Orpheus, but Orpheus must be dead. But if he isn't, then he certainly isn't crazy."

"Well he could be. He did lose his wife," Annabeth added.

"Yeah. That's where it gets all confusing. Orpheus should be dead, not crazy."

"Nico, I think you should get some rest," Chiron said all of a sudden.

"What? Why?" But now that he thought about it, he didn't get much sleep the night before. He could remember trying to have dreams, but he kept waking up before they got anywhere. And Viscaria passed out, and he just learned he was going to have to go on a quest to save Eurydice...

Yeah, maybe he should rest.

"Well, you're barely standing, your words are slurring, and your eyes aren't even open all the way."

"Oh. Yeah." Too tired to talk. Too tired to think. He just stood there. Everyone looked at him.

"Um, Nico?"

"Right. Bed. Good night."

* * *

"_I'll get her back." A man mumbled to himself. He was pacing back and forth in what Nico noticed to be a too small of a house. More like a shack._

_The man had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. He had a lyre in his hands, and he was switching it from hand to hand._

"_You'll see, Marive. I'll get her back." He stopped suddenly. Nico noticed something was wrong with his temple. It had a major burn on it. Nico also noticed his eyes weren't just hazel. They were crazy._

"_Tell yourself what you may, my dear. But she shall never return." Nico heard. It was a woman's voice, but it was more of a purr. Like if a cat could suddenly speak._

"_But she will! I will get her! My sweet Eurydice! I shall come for you!" the man screamed. Nico saw a shadow twitch in the corner, and before he knew what it was, it was too late. The man was hit. "Never say her name! Never!" The voice growled at him._

"_I'm sorry, my lady."_

"_Good. Now wait here, my love. I will go get you some food." The figure was gone._

_The man stood motionless for a while. Then he started mumbling again._

"_My lady doesn't know. Doesn't know that it grows weak. Doesn't know that I will get my Eurydice back. Doesn't know…" he went off mumbling again._

_Suddenly the figure returned. "Here you are, my love," it purred. Then it tensed._

"_What…?" It looked around the room._

_It froze._

_Then it lunged at Nico._

Nico woke with a start. He looked around. Suddenly his cabin seemed scary. Weird, Nico has never found anything scary before. But he'd also never had a dream with such a scary figure.

Because, right before Nico was lunged at, he saw its face. Blood red, too excited eyes, and a smiling maw with teeth so vicious he thought he was already dead before he woke.

He shook his head to clear it. Should I go back to sleep? And see that horrible thing again? No. Should I go outside? And be told to just come back to bed because your still tired? No. Are you still tired? Kinda. Do you wanna go back to bed? No. Then go outside.

Okay.

* * *

"Hey Nico," Viscaria said from behind. Nico jumped. His jitters weren't gone yet.

Viscaria laughed. "I've never seen you jump before. Why so scared?"

"I'm not _scared. _You just…made me jump."

She chuckled. "Sure. Two totally different things."

Nico smiled. "Yup. So are you ok?"

Viscaria nodded. "The, um, prophecy just…uh, made me jump."

"Ah. And why is that?"

Her eyes darkened. "That's a story best left for a moonless night, my friend."

Nico's heart quickened. _One shall leave on the darkest night._

"Why a moonless night?" He was glad his voice stayed normal, not betraying his thoughts.

"Cuz then I wouldn't have to tell you right now."

"Ok." No woman had ever really scared Nico before. Viscaria may be a flower girl, but who says flowers can't be scary either? Before Nico could stop himself, he said, "Does this story also explain why people have been saying you leave for a while, then come back?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." Her tone was obvious to Nico. Drop the subject now, or else I'll tell you about flowers for the rest of the day.

"Ok. Shall we go, then?"

Viscaria was glad for the change in subject. "Yes! Where?"

"Well, I had a weird dream, so I better go tell Chiron."

"Tell me what?"

Nico jumped again. Viscaria held back a snicker. "I, uh, had a bad dream."

"You _had a bad dream?" _Viscaria said, incredulous. Then she burst out laughing.

Nico glared. "Shut up!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling hugely. "Make me!"

"Children! Now, Nico, tell me about this dream."

"Um, it has to do with my prophecy."

"Big house then."

"Oh! Oh! Can I come too?"

"I suppose. Just not too many flowers, ok Viscaria?"

"Ok." She seemed kinda sad. But when she smiled at Nico, he knew she was fine. He also totally forgot he was mad at her. He just smiled back.

"Now, tell me about this bad dream." Nico glared at Viscaria's smirk before telling Chiron about his dream.

"So you think the man was Orpheus?"

"Yes."

"And you also think you should help him get Eurydice?"

"Yes."

"And you figure he has gone crazy?"

"Yes."

"Can I play after you guys?" Viscaria suddenly asked sarcastically. "I love twenty questions!"

Chiron ignored her. "But how do you explain him living this long?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's the curse it's talking about."

Chiron thought. "Maybe. Well, Nico, now that you know what you must do, who do you want to take? Usually it'd be take two, but since Rachel said four, you may pick three to take with you."

"Um…" Nico already knew his three, but felt kinda embarrassed about one in particular. "I'll take Percy, and Annabeth…and…uh…mumble mumble." Well, of course he didn't say 'mumble mumble' but that was what was heard.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Viscaria asked. She seemed to be holding back a smile. Nico wanted to knock that smug look off her face. Why does she have to make this harder than it already was?

"I said Percy, Annabeth and …mumble."

"One more time?" she said sweetly. Nico seemed to be glaring at her a lot today. But she seemed to be laughing at him a lot today.

"Percy, Annabeth, and _you_!"

Chiron seemed surprised. Viscaria smiled.

"Viscaria? Why?" But then he saw Nico blush. Chiron smiled. "Oh. Well, good choices, Nico. Good choices indeed."

"Yes! Thank you, Nico!" Viscaria squealed.

And before he knew what was happening, she was hugging him. He was too stunned to do anything but look stupid. Then she released him. Nico took comfort in the fact that she seemed embarrassed too.

"I, uh, gotta go!" and Viscaria was gone. Chiron was standing there and you'll never guess what he was doing. He was holding back laughter.

"You best go tell Percy and Annabeth, Nico."

"Yes. Yes, I'll go do that." And he ran out of there. The last thing he heard was Chiron laughing.

Once he found Percy and Annabeth and told them, they seemed flattered and excited.

"We haven't done anything really exciting for a while! Thanks, Nico!"

Yeah, he was getting thanked a lot today. And when he told them the other person who was going with them, they were holding back, (wait for it….)

Laughter.

Ah. Perfect start to a perfect day.

As Nico was walking to visit Mrs. O' Leary, he noticed that the path he was walking on was suddenly being surrounded by dark pink roses.

He paused and turned around. There she was.

"Dark pink roses?"

"They mean 'Thank you'."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome." Nico looked down, embarrassed. She smiled. Viscaria bent down and picked a flower gently. She handed it to Nico. He hesitated. He didn't want to see her face fall again when he killed another one of her flowers.

He took it hesitantly. Don't look at her face. Look at the flower. Don't look at her face. Don't look at her face. Don't look at her face. Look at the dark pink rose. The dark pink rose.

The dead dark pink rose.

He heard her sigh.

"Sorry," Nico muttered.

"Didn't think that one through, did you, Flower Girl?" Clarisse called to her.

Viscaria whipped around. "Shut up, Clarisse."

"Well, you knew he would kill it, why did you give it to him?"

Viscaria didn't answer. "Why don't you just give him a fake flower? It wouldn't die. Because it's fake," Clarisse added.

Viscaria's sad eyes went to furious in a millisecond. Even Clarisse flinched. "A _fake _flower? You want me to give him a _fake _flower? Do you know how much I _hate _fake flowers?"

"Uh…no?" Clarisse seemed unsure of herself.

"About as much as you hate me and Percy combined, times two. Do you really want to talk about fake flowers with me, Clarisse, my dear?"

"No." She seemed to regain her senses. "Why do you hate fake flowers so much?"

"Because they're fake! I live for _live _flowers! Not _fake _flowers! Fake flowers are for people who are too lazy to go out and _pick _a real one, to lazy to realize that it's a _fake _flower! They see a fake flower and go 'Jee, this is pretty! I think I'll give them this!' No! 'Oooo, a peice of cut up fabric glued to the end of plastic. _Soooo _pretty!'"

Clarisse opened her mouth to interrupt but Viscaria was on a roll.

"Do NOT push my buttons, Clarisse, or I swear, I'll-"

"Viscaria!" someone yelled from the distance. Maybe Chiron. Nervously.

She shot one more glare at Clarisse before leaving.

"Whoa." Everyone stood in shocked silence. Even Clarisse had a surprised face. This time it was Nico holding back laughter.

Then Clarisse grinned devilishly. "Hmmm…Flower Girl seems to dislike fake flowers. A lot."

Nico sighed. He dropped his dead rose.

Dang.


	5. Killer Daisies

**A.N. Another boring one. Basically, this is the long awaited Clarisse/Viscaria fight. Woop!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...i thought it was pretty clear, since, well, ya know, I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

**Killer Daisies**

Nico was just sitting there when it happened. He was twirling a flower through is fingers, thinking about how the others were going to be IM-ing their parents to say goodbye, and Nico...wasn't. If anything, he'd be meeting his Father under terrible conditions if their mission went hay-wire. Nico sighed. Well, at least Percy and Annabeth were pretty close to family. Then suddenly he heard a blood curling scream.

Viscaria's blood curling scream?

He quickly jumped up to go and get her. Why was he always jumping at her calls and swoons of distress? Nico looked around. There were no flowers anywhere. Weird… he thought they'd be everywhere. Something must be _really _wrong. He sped up his pace.

"Clarisse! I swear I will kill you for this!" Viscaria screeched at her. Nico finally turned a corner and appeared at the rectangle of camps. At first, he noticed how a playground fight circle was forming around Clarisse and Viscaria. Then he noticed something much more interesting.

Viscaria.

She was totally glowing. And not the 'oh my gosh, you must be pregnant!' glowing. It was the 'I will kill you in the next five seconds' glowing. Five bouquets of fake flowers lay at her feet.

Her eyes seemed to have fire in them, and clashing with her sapphire eyes, it was like they were melting. (Or was it Nico melting at the sight of her? Ooooo, mysteries!)

"What? What are you going to do? Shove a flower in my face? Oh, no! Please spare me, Viscaria! No! No! Please not your killer daisies! Anything but them!" Then Clarisse buckled over, laughing crazily.

"Um, Clarisse?" Chris said quietly, touching her shoulder. "I wouldn't - "

"Wouldn't what? Push her buttons? What's she gonna do, Chris? Sick her lilacs on me?" She wiped a tear from her eye. Just when you thought she had herself composed, she busted up laughing again. Nico had never seen Clarisse laugh before. Heck, he'd never even seen her _smile _before.

Viscaria was absolutely, positively pissed. Her hands were clenched, shoulders hunched, and a tight jaw. Nico swore he saw her tilt her head from side to side. Like the people do in movies, when there about to kick the crap out of someone like it was nothing. Nico grinned.

"Uh, Clarisse?" someone from the Hermes cabin said. Clarisse didn't notice anything. She was too busy joking around with her Ares siblings.

"Clarisse? Your cabin - !"

"Clarisse, look over - !"

"Clarisse, stop laughing and look at - !"

"Clarisse, the flowers - !"

"Clarisse, Viscaria is - !"

"Clarisse!" Chris's voice boomed over everyone else's.

Clarisse stopped goofing off. "What Chris? It's fine, she can't do anything to me, ok? So calm down, I'm just having a little fun."

Chris sighed. "Fine. Just know I tried to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Chris just pointed toward her cabin.

She stood, motionless. Then suddenly she whipped over to Viscaria, maroon faced. "What are you DOING? STOP IT!" Everyone turned back to the Ares cabin. Flowers were growing up to about five feet tall around the outside, and Nico saw them sprouting out of the windows at hyper speeds, like the day Viscaria passed out. He saw the dust from the roof slowly bounce up and down, like flowers were trying to push through the roof. The chimney started to have daisies fly from it and wrap around the house. Soon, the whole cabin was consumed in flowers. You couldn't even see one patch of the wall. All there was were flowers.

Viscaria was on her knees. At first, Nico thought she might be hurt. Hey, do you know how many flowers it takes to consume a whole house? Yeah, a lot. Everyone was too busy looking at Clarisse and the cabin to notice Viscaria.

But Nico always noticed Viscaria.

Nico went to her, expecting her to pass out once he got to her. He knelt down to her level. Yes, she was breathing heavily, but not hyperventilating heavy. She slowly pulled her head up to his level. At first, they just looked at each other. Then Nico heard Clarisse cussing, and he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Viscaria grinned proudly, then they both collapsed laughing.

"_Viscaria!" _Clarisse yelled her name SO loud, capitalizing the word would not do her justice. Viscaria, however, was not threatened by her yell. Neither was Nico. They just kept laughing.

"_Viscaria!_" Clarisse started walking, no, stalking towards the couple. Nico helped Viscaria up. Once he saw Clarisse's face, he had to control himself. Yes, he still wanted to laugh. But he also still wanted to live.

"Yes, Clarisse?"

"Get. Those. Flowers. Off. My. HOUSE!" She sounded like she were choking on each word she yelled. Viscaria did a small chuckle.

"What, were my killer daisies too much for you?" she asked sweetly.

That must have been the final straw for Clarisse. She lunged for Viscaria. Nico, not thinking, yet again, grabbed Viscaria's hand and he pulled her up.

And they began to ran.

Nico heard every curse in the book coming from Clarisse's mouth, and they just made him laugh harder. He hadn't laughed this much in a very very long time.

Viscaria seemed to be laughing as much as Nico. When they both glanced back to see how far behind Clarisse was, Viscaria suddenly gasped.

"She's right there!" Nico barely understood her. Laughing and running at the same time can really take your breath away. Just a quick life lesson for ya.

"Well, do something!" He ran faster. Viscaria kept pace with him effortlessly.

"Me? Why not you?"

"I can't grow flowers!"

Viscaria laughed again. "True, true!"

Clarisse's curses got louder and louder, then father and farther away. Nico and Viscaria weaved their way through the forest. Then they stopped to catch their breath's.

Nico dropped her hand.

What? You think they were just going to _let go of each other's hands_? They were being chased by _Clarisse! _They didn't have much time to think about anything else! Sure, they had time to laugh and strategize, but letting go of someone's hand? That was just too much thinking power. Right?

Right.


	6. Begonia

**A.N. Ok, I would just like to apologize for a little blip I had in dark pink roses. So I was reading the last Olympian to make sure I had my facts straight about something, and I noticed that Percy actually does know the Orpheus myth. Sorry! **

**I really wanted to do them singing at the door, I was kinda mad when they didn't do it in the book, so I did it myself! Nico sung Tonight is What it Means to be Young, Percy sang Come Sail Away, Annabeth sang Jessie's Girl, and Viscaria sang Don't Stop Believin.**

**Disclaimer: My brother hates fan fiction. I don't! (obviously) and he just wants to make sure I do these disclaimers, because, again, he hates fan fiction. Feel free to yell at him in your review! I would love to pass on the message! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Begonia**

Once they said their goodbyes to everyone (discluding Clarisse), they set off to Orpheus's door. Nico and Percy and used it once before when they needed to get to the Underworld fast. Viscaria and Nico were walking together up front, and Percy and Annabeth took the rear. Each were in their own conversations.

"So how did the prophecy go again?" Viscaria asked. Nico recited it. She seemed to go all thoughtful at the last two lines.

"So someone's curse will be lifted away? Is that what I'm getting from this?"

Nico nodded. "I'd normally go with Orpheus's curse, but it said 'Another curse' so I don't know who it is."

Viscaria grew silent and thoughtful again. Nico was dying to know what she was thinking. He was about to bring it up when she said, "And it's by whom can work the stream? So does that mean Percy will be saving…whoever it is that's cursed?"

Nico thought about it. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll ask him."

Nico turned to ask Percy, and they started talking about the same things they were the other night, sometimes even arguing about it. Viscaria for the most part was too consumed in her own thoughts to care. But then Annabeth said something to her.

"Viscaria? How come there are peach-ish pink flowers growing all over the place? Got something to tell us?"

Viscaria looked around. Begonia's were slowly growing out of the ground everywhere. "What…?" she mumbled to herself.

"Viscaria?" Nico asked, coming back up to her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I didn't grow these," she said, still looking at the flowers thoughtfully.

"Well then, who did?" Percy asked.

"I-I don't know." She sounded a lot more scared than she did a second ago.

"Viscaria?" Nico asked again, and reached out his hand to touch her.

She seemed to relax at his touch. Then she bent down to one of the flowers that were lighting up the path that led them to their destination.

"Hmmm. These are begonias," she said, still frightful.

"What do begonias mean?" Nico asked. His hand felt kinda bare now. Who knew the shortest of touches could have such an affect on him? He wanted to put his had on her shoulder again. Or did he? Naw, he actually wanted to hold her hand. Nico blushed. Good thing everyone else was looking at the flowers instead of him.

"Begonias mean 'Beware.' Why would someone be telling us beware?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe they just thought they were pretty flowers."

"They are pretty flowers. One of my favorites. It's just that, well, how did they know which path we would be taking?" Viscaria straightened back up, but her face was frowning.

"I…don't know." Everyone stood in a frightened silence.

"We're almost there. Maybe we should just keep going," Annabeth said after a while. Everyone nodded. Once they got to the rocks, however, Percy and Nico tensed.

"Not it!" they both said at the same time. They both smiled.

"Not it for what?" Viscaria asked.

"Well, the only way the path opens is if there is music. I forgot to get something to play when we left, and Grover isn't sleeping conveniently close by again. So who wants to sing? Annabeth? Viscaria?" Nico asked.

Both their eyes widened. "Not fair!" Viscaria cried. "How come you didn't tell us about the singing? I don't wanna sing!"

"I don't want to either!"

"Well it's between you two."

"You led us here and forgot to tell us, why don't _you _sing?" Viscaria pointed at him. Nico's eyes widened.

"No! I led you here! That means I _don't _have to sing!"

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "You sing!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nico sings!"

"No! Viscaria sings!"

"Don't you put me into this! I am not singing!"

"Yes!"

"No! Annabeth sings!"

"No! Percy sings!" Everyone's fingers were going in every direction.

"ALL RIGHT!" Percy yelled, and everyone shut up. "Why don't we do rock paper scissors?"

"Fine," everyone agreed.

Nico lost.

"What? I don't wanna!"

"Sing Nico!" Percy said.

He sighed. "Fine. What song?"

"It doesn't matter! Just do it."

Nico thought for a moment. Then he cleared his throat, turned away from everyone, and sung quietly, "I've got a dream 'bout an angel on the beach and the perfect waves are starting to come." He paused, waiting for it to open.

Nothing happened

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think _anyone _knew that song!" Viscaria said all of a sudden.

"What song?" Percy asked.

"Tonight is What it Means to be Young! It's like my favorite song!"

Nico smiled. "Mine too."

"Um guys? We'll talk about songs later. Has anyone noticed how the rocks didn't move?" Percy said.

Everyone looked at the rocks.

"Percy's next!" Annabeth suddenly called out.

"What? No!"

"We are not having this conversations again! Just sing, Percy! Maybe Nico didn't sing right." Annabeth pushed him towards Nico. They switched places.

"I sung fine." Nico muttered.

"Yes you did." Viscaria patted him on the back. Oh. There was that feeling again. And her smiling just intensified it.

Percy stood for a while. Then he cleared his throat at started to sing, "I'm sailing away set an open course for the Virgin sea." He stopped. Everyone looked at the entrance again.

Nothing happened.

"Annabeth!" Viscaria called out.

"Hey! How come me?"

"Annabeth, just go."

"Fine." She trudged over to Percy's spot.

Everyone waited.

"Um, Annabeth? Any day now," Nico said. The sun was starting to go down…

"Ok, ok ok!" She cleared her throat. "Jessie is a friend. Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine," she sang.

Viscaria sighed. "I love that song," she said romantically.

Everyone stared, yet again, at the rocks.

Nothing happened.

"Viscaria."

She didn't even put up a fight. Everyone seemed too worried. Why wasn't it working?

She cleared her throat. "Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin anywhere!" she belted out. Why did she seemed so embarrassed before? She seemed to enjoy singing. Let's take a guess, shall we? Well, before, Nico's eyes were on her.

Now her back was to Nico. Made the whole singing experience easier. But when she turned around and saw Nico grinning at her, she blushed and regretted not putting up a bigger fight.

Last time. Looking at the rocks.

Nothing happening.

"Great. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess we can go to California."

"I suppose."

Everyone stood in a sad silence.

"Let's go," Nico said.

"Wait. What's that?" Annabeth pointed to the sky.

"It's a bird!" Nico said. Not to be funny, he actually saw a wing span!

"No, it's a plane!" Percy said. To be funny, of course.

"No, it's Superman!" Viscaria said. Her and Percy laughed. But Nico and Annabeth didn't.

Nico studied the figure. Is that a…mane? "It's a lion?"

Annabeth paled. Percy and Viscaria stopped laughing. "It's a griffin." Annabeth said.

"No, it's _two _griffin's."

Begonia's started to pop up everywhere.


	7. Edelweiss

**A.N. Man, I used to be so boring! How did you put up with me? **

**Disclaimer: Sooo...has anyone figured it out yet? Guesses?...Corrrrrrect! I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

**Edelweiss**

When you think mythological creatures, you think bigger than normal, crossed species animals, correct? Well, that's basically what they are. A griffin just so happens to be a lion with wings of a hawk (as if those two animals would hit it off). A griffin also just so happens to be big. Not too big, but big. Like what a basket ball player is to a regular person a griffin is to a lion.

But these _two (_count em' _two) _griffins were most certainly not basket ball players. They were more like Uncle Sam to a midget.

Nico drew his pitch black sword. Annabeth ripped out her knife. Percy uncapped his pen. Viscaria…panicked.

"Nico!" she cried. The griffins hadn't landed yet, but they were pretty darn close. Viscaria was freaking out, gasping for air.

"What? Don't you have anything to fight them with?"

Her eyes widened. "No! Oh, man. Clarisse was right! I can't do anything! My killer daisies do nothing to griffins! And I'm no good with a sword!"

Nico looked frantically at Annabeth and Percy. They both looked worried. Nico looked back at Viscaria. Tears were forming in her eyes. Nico felt a stab, but didn't know why. He passed it off as nothing, but he had a feeling he didn't like to see Viscaria cry.

"Well-"

"Nico!" The griffins had landed. Annabeth and Percy charged at them. Nico stole one more glance at Viscaria who was taking cover. Well, at least she was smart.

Nico turned to the lion-hawks. He charged. Anytime he got near them, though, they would swipe at him like a cat with a mouse. While he was trying to get a hit in, Nico thought that maybe they _were _mice to these behemoth animals.

"We can't take them!" Annabeth yelled. She had a major cut on her face, and Nico had a feeling no one looked good right now. "Maybe if we snuck up from behind -"

"Already tried!"

"Well, let's try again!"

And Percy and Annabeth went off on their own. Nico didn't know what to do. He'd gotten a few hits in the face, somewhat blinding the lions, but it wasn't really helping the ultimate goal of getting a rid of them.

"Nico! Raise some help!" Percy called to him.

Nico nodded grimly. He didn't think it would come to this, especially so earlier in the mission.

He concentrated on raising some really good fighters. He felt the hum in his ears when he knew something was dying or was dead. His stomach started to churn. Suddenly the hum got really loud, to where he could pass out if he didn't concentrate hard enough, and then…

It was gone. He opened his eyes. Three skeletons stood before him dressed in gray and blue civil war uniforms. Judging by how angry they seemed, he figured they'd kill themselves (again) before they killed the lions. Nico suddenly felt his knees almost buckle on him. He barely kept himself up. Then he heard something.

"Nico!" Viscaria screamed. Really loud. Then he felt fangs dig into his shoulder and arm, and he fell to the ground. He felt himself go unconscious, but hearing Viscaria scream like the world just ended got his eyes to open. He slowly stood up.

"Get them," he said to his soldiers. They didn't move. Nico was starting to get aggravated. Why was nothing working?

"I said get them!" He put more power into his words. Maybe he was too tired to get them to do things.

Still the skeletons stood there, staring at him with their more than empty eyes. Nico felt the blood slowly moving down his body, and the more it grew down, the more tired he got. Stay awake Nico. Stay awake. Stay awake. For Viscaria. Stay awake for Viscaria.

"Get the griffins!" Maybe if he made his commands more specific, they would listen, although they usually knew what he meant right away.

Nico heard Percy and Annabeth struggling. They were keeping the lions at bay for now, but not for long if Nico didn't get his men to listen to him.

Nico stood as straight as he could with his injured self. He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard. Don't pass out. Stay awake. You can do this. Stay conscious. He heard Annabeth scream.

"Kill the griffins." Nico's voice changed. The power he put into his words leaked out, and he sounded as if he were possessed. For a terrible second, nothing moved. Not even the griffins. Percy was helping Annabeth up, Viscaria was, well, wasn't in Nico's line of vision, so he didn't know. All he knew was that he was drained. He collapsed to his knees first. He slowly pulled his heavy-as-lead head up, and sighed in relief. The soldiers were going towards the griffins.

Then Nico fell asleep.

* * *

"_Marive isn't here. We can finally talk about her." Orpheus said, but Nico didn't see anyone else. Just him. Nico wondered just how crazy he was._

"_It's growing weaker, you know," he said to no one. Nico wanted to ask, 'What grows weaker?' but he couldn't._

"_Yes, yes. Much weaker. Soon, my Eurydice will be delivered to me. Hades will not get in the way, no matter how hard he tries. Just like the other times…" He got too quiet for Nico to hear. Nico wondered how his dad had gotten in the way last time. He didn't even have a say in the last time Orpheus was there! How could he have possibly gotten in the way? Unless, of course, it was Hades who put the curse on Orpheus. But __at that time, he was too much in love with his new wife, Persephone. So it couldn't have been him._

"_Love?" someone purred off in the distance._

"_Yes?" Orpheus flinched._

"_How are you today?" Nico could actually see the shadow this time. She had that frightening face, just as last time. Her face was even stained with a little blood, kinda like a vampire. Nico shivered. The rest of her body, well, was actually kinda normal. She had a tail, yes, and long, terrible claws for hands, and patches of fur here or there, showing her cat features, but other than that, she had a normal body of a woman. Weird. Nico just hoped that he wouldn't be noticed._

"_I'm good, my dear Marive."_

_She sighed. "Would you mind playing me a song?" she asked innocently, like she was a small child. Nico wondered how she could look so terrible, yet be so…normal._

"_Of course." and Orpheus brought the lyre up to his mouth and began to play._

_Nico suddenly didn't know what to think. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. No joke. It was like all the song birds of every species in every part of the world suddenly decided, 'Hey! Let's sing for all the world!' Nico suddenly realized how easily he got through the Underworld._

_Then, suddenly he stopped. Nico was really sad. Why did the birds stop singing? Why did Viscaria stop laughing?_

"_Wait. Let's show our little guest something first." Then Marive turned to Nico, grinned, and suddenly Nico wasn't there anymore._

_He was in a white room. Like a crazy persons room. There was a boy huddled in the corner, mumbling to himself. Nico had a feeling he was a half blood. He even went to camp, because he had the beaded bracelet thingy._

_Nico got close enough to where he could hear his mutterings, and he felt his body drain of color._

"_I'll get my Eurydice. You'll see. I'll get her!"_

* * *

Nico snapped his eyes open. He noticed the griffins were gone, along with his soldiers. His head felt like Viscaria spilled all her killer daisies into his brain, and his shoulder was on Greek fire. That dream really freaked him out, but he didn't have time to think about that. Viscaria was leaning over him.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Viscaria cried. Then he was being hugged. Tightly.

"How long was I out?" Nico's head and shoulders hurt really bad, and her hug made them worse. But Viscaria was hugging him! How could he just say stop?

"Just for a few minutes, but you really had me scared!"

"We can tell," Percy muttered. Everyone was beaten and battered. Except for Viscaria, of course. Viscaria noticed it the same time as Nico. And she burst into tears.

Like whale sized tears. Nico grabbed her arms from around him, placed them to her side, than hugged her instead. She placed her head on his shoulder. She put her arms around him again. Nico ignored the pain that ensued. He just wanted her to stop crying.

"Hey. Calm down. What's wrong?"

"You-you-you-you g-g-g-guys, f-f-f-f-f-ought tho-o-o-o-se guys wh-wh-wh-while I j-j-ju-just sat there!" And she cried even harder.

"Hey, it's ok." Annabeth started to rub her back. "You did fine, it's ok."

Viscaria tried to get something out, but failed. She just held on to Nico, and Nico held on to her. He was very very tired still, but he wasn't giving this up for the world.

Once she had herself calmed down, Nico figured she wanted to be alone, cuz he knew he would want to be after just breaking down like that. He started to pull away. She held him tighter, her head still buried in his neck. Percy and Annabeth sat beside them.

Suddenly, Viscaria's head snapped up. A bush of flowers that had petals that looked like they were made of cotton grew. She picked three, handing one to Annabeth, Nico, and Percy.

"Here. At least take this. An edelweiss. It means 'Daring and Noble courage.'" Each took their flower and stared at it. Nico tried, but he was so tired. His flower bent to a U. It was dead. Viscaria looked at it sadly. She knew it would happen.

They all looked at his dead flower. Than Nico got uncomfortable and embarrassed. Everyone else gets to have flowers. They get to put them in a vase and keep them for a long time and admire their beauty till they die. Nico gets to keep them till they die. He just skips the part where you get them for a long time and admire their beauty. He gets them for about five seconds, then the beauty is gone.

"Why don't you get a flower?" he asked Viscaria. He picked one for her and gave it to her quickly. Better get it to her before he kills his gift to her.

Viscaria had some more tears slide down her face. "I don't deserve one." Then she threw the flower. Nico couldn't help but think, Y_es you do. You did more than you know_.

Then Nico felt really sad. Viscaria killed a flower. Viscaria, the Flower Girl, killed a flower.

She killed her flower faster than Nico did.


	8. White Heather

**A.N. Um...I just brought this a.n down about a whole page. Jeez! What's wrong with me? **

**Disclaimer: What do I own? Hmmm, a lot, really. Just not Percy Jackson**

* * *

**White Heather**

Once the group stumbled back to the camp, everyone ran to them. Some of them were confused as to why they came back so early, others were worried why they were hurt so bad, and only one was mad they came back at all.

Nico was rushed to the Apollo cabin first, followed by Annabeth because they were hurt the most. On the outside of course. Nico realized that he may be thinking really cheesy right now, but he was thinking that Viscaria was more traumatized from this incident then the others were. They, of course, had been in a war before, had actually seen death. Viscaria was wherever she goes when…she goes somewhere. She obviously never had much doings with war and monsters and things like that. I'm sure she's had her fair share of monsters, but maybe none like that.

It made Nico really scared. Where _does _she go when she disappears? And why?

Once Nico had his wounds healed, he went looking for her. It was actually Clarisse who told him not to go looking for her.

"What?" Why would _she _be telling him to stay away from Viscaria?

"Leave Viscaria alone right now."

Nico was suddenly angry. Why the hell _couldn't _he see her? "And why do you suddenly care if she is left alone or not?"

Clarisse seemed to be about as mad at him as he was to her. "Normally, I wouldn't give a rat's ass who bothers her. But if you'll take a look around, idiot, you'll notice that there are no flowers."

Nico didn't care if there were _no _flowers! He just wanted to see her! But Nico looked around none the less. Clarisse was right. There were no flowers. Like absolutely, positively _no _flowers. Usually, when Viscaria wasn't here, there would be some by the Demeter's cabin, or maybe some sprinkled here or there.

But there was _nothing. _Not even a dead flower. Or a weed. It was like the Sahara desert.

"If Viscaria is upset enough to actually go out of her way to get a rid of the flowers, then maybe we should just leave her alone." Clarisse said in a soft voice. Nico wasn't expecting her soft voice.

He nodded. He didn't want to (hell no!) but listening to Clarisse's reasoning, he figured she was right. If Viscaria didn't even want flowers for her company, she sure as heck didn't want people.

But, then again, he was Nico di Angelo. And she was Viscaria Ahura. If he wanted to talk to her, than he was going to talk to her.

* * *

He couldn't find her. He practically tore the camp apart. And still, she was no where to be found. I guess if you were Viscaria Ahura and you wanted to be alone, then you would be alone. Regardless of if there was a Nico di Angelo.

He sighed. I suppose he could go tell Chiron his crazy dream. Thinking about his dream got him out of his haze. It's not like she disappeared off the face of the earth. You'll find her later.

He went to Chiron instead.

He found him by the big house. At the moment, Percy was describing what happened to them, and how the door wouldn't open.

"Hmmm. How strange. You think it would open if you played a lyre?" Chiron suggested.

"I don't know. Annabeth sent a few people to go check it out, but I don't think it'll open. We sang _four _different songs! If it didn't open for that, I don't think it'll open for a lyre."

"Yeah. It should've opened for us singing." Nico said, causing Percy and Chiron to jump. He smirked. Gets 'em every time.

"Ah. Nico. I take it you are feeling better?"

"Much, yes. Still a little tired, but at least healed."

"Well then, why aren't you sleeping? From what I gather, you'll be flying to California tomorrow."

Nico nodded. "Yes, but I have to tell you something first. I had another dream about Marive and Orpheus."

"Marive? Who's Marive?" Percy asked. He's never in the loop…pity…

Nico then told the first dream to Percy, then the second dream to both of them.

"Hmmm. So, this boy you saw in the white room, you say he's from camp?"

"Yeah. He had those beads." He pointed to Percy's.

Chiron nodded. "And he's gone crazy. Just like Orpheus. Muttering about getting Eurydice back. How strange." Nico nodded. Chiron thought for a moment."Well, that just takes things to a whole 'nother level."

"Yeah. He sounded just like Orpheus, like he loved her and was sad that he didn't get her. Like he went to the Underworld to save her. Everything was like Orpheus."

"Yes, that is quite weird. Maybe this is the other curse it is talking about."

"And let me guess: since I control water, I'll be saving him?" Percy asked, like he was actually _annoyed _that he would be saving someone.

"Well, that is what it says." Nico pointed out.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know."

"Well, as long as _you _know…" Nico laughed along with Chiron as Percy glared and huffed in his seat.

* * *

"Clarisse?"

Clarisse whipped around and came face to face with Viscaria. A tear stained Viscaria.

"Viscaria?" Clarisse didn't know if she should ask if she was ok. She didn't really like Viscaria, but seeing anyone cry can make you do things you don't want to do.

"I'm-I'm sorry. Not for filling up your house with flowers, you deserved that." Clarisse held back a smile. Viscaria sure knew how to make her angry, she'd give her that. Even if she was in total break down mode.

"What are you sorry for, then?" she asked. Viscaria would never be sorry to Clarisse.

She sighed. "For what I'm about to ask you. I don't know if you'll actually do it, but I was hoping-" she cut off, choked by one of her sobs.

Great, Clarisse thought angrily. Now I'll have to do what she wants.

"What do you want?" She meant for it to be mean, but she just couldn't.

"I…I want you to teach me to fight."

"What?" Clarisse exploded. "You leave _tomorrow_! It'll take weeks to get you to be half as good as you should be!"

"I know! I know. It's just…" She trailed off. Clarisse saw some more tears. Man, this girl can cry. "You should've seen me out there, Clarisse," she whispered. "I was helpless. All I could do was watch from the side lines, hoping everyone would be ok, hoping Nico- I mean- _everyone _got through the battle alive. And knowing that no matter how it went, I'd make it back, unscathed. I couldn't even do a thing! I just grew them flowers…" She started to cry again, but she stopped herself. Don't look weak in front of your enemies.

But sometimes the person you expect to kick you while your down can be the one to help you get back up.

"I'll try. No guarantees."

* * *

Nico finally found her. She was in the last place he expected her to be (but he already looked there like to two times before, just to check. That was before. This was now.).

She was in the arena, being yelled at by Clarisse. He was about to protest, but then he realized what was going on. She was training Viscaria. Nico grinned. Oh, this should be good. He went and sat down. And he watched.

She wasn't that good. But given her previous experience (nothing) she was doing pretty well for as long as they had been training. She had a look of pure determination. She didn't even notice Nico come in and sit down.

Clarisse was a pretty good teacher. Viscaria was picking things up quickly, and if she messed up, Clarisse would point it out to her over and over again till Viscaria got annoyed enough to snap at Clarisse, not even realizing she was perfecting that move. And every time Clarisse would grin.

"You're doing pretty good for a beginner, Flower Girl."

"Thank you."

"Now, watch my feet…"

And it continued. And Nico continued to watch them. Eh heh, uh them? Uh, no. Viscaria. He continued to watch Viscaria. After several hours (he thinks), Viscaria suddenly called it quits. She was beaten and bruised, but looking very proud of herself.

"Thank you, Clarisse," she said, smiling.

Clarisse even had a small smile. "Just a favor for doing this for you, Viscaria."

"Yes?"

"No more flowers."

Viscaria grinned, and it looked a lot like the smile Clarisse had before she did anything...Clarisse. "I'll try. No guarantees."

* * *

Once Viscaria noticed Nico, she blushed crimson and asked how much he had seen.

"Not much." He smirked at her while looking at her through the corner of his eye. They were walking along the edge of the forest. Viscaria thought, if it seemed just a tid bit too bold (but true) that Nico looked very sexy when he looked at her like that. She blushed some more.

"Oh. Well, I didn't want something to happen like that again." Nico didn't have to ask what she was talking about.

"We don't blame you or anything. It's ok," he added. He just wanted her to feel better about the whole thing.

"I know. I just don't want you guys always coming to my rescue. I can take care of myself, you know." She glared at him.

"Yes, yes. I know. I was just saying I would always protect you." Whoops. He didn't mean to say that. Sure, he was thinking it. All the time. But if he knew he was going to be saying it _out loud_, he would've made the _I _into a _we. _Too late now. Just hope she takes it good.

Instead of laughing (like he expected) she beamed at him. She bent down and came up with a flower, of course. Nico looked back to camp. Whew. All the flowers were back.

She handed him a white flower that looked like a bell. It wasn't a bell flower, it just looked like one. It was very pretty. He didn't take it.

"It's a white heather. 'Protection from Danger'" She prodded for him to take it.

He took it. They both looked at it, waiting. Nico held on for a long time. A whole minute of looking at a very alive flower. Nico sighed in relief. It didn't die right away. But once he sighed he lost his concentration. It died. Nico sighed again, this time in sadness.

"Well, at least it lasted a minute," he mumbled.

Viscaria touched his hand. "Just because a flower dies doesn't mean it loses it's meaning." She took it better than he thought.

Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good night Nico," her voice whispered from the flowers. The kiss whispered to his heart.

"Good night, Viscaria." And she was gone.

Nico looked at his flower. His dead white heather. And he knew he would be protecting her from anything.


	9. Silent Red Tulip

**A.N. Basically, I just told you about my day. Wow. And I asked if you could guess who had the curse. Did anyone guess it before this chapter? **

**Disclaimer: I am not as creative as Rick Riordan because I can not create a person as awesome and sexy as Nico. Oh wait! Yes I can! Viscaria!**

* * *

**Silent Red Tulip**

This time, everyone left on some Pegasus's: Percy on Blackjack, Nico on a black one with white spots, Viscaria on a brown one, and Annabeth one a white one.

As of this moment, everyone was nervous. Why didn't the door work? How come Nico couldn't get his skeletons to move when he wanted them to? Will it work in California? And what about Orpheus and that boy? Why were they so crazy?

As you can see, they had a lot on their minds. So they decided to talk about movies.

"Hmmm…I would have to go with _My Cousin Vinny,_" Viscaria said.

"I've never heard of it," Percy said.

"Oh my goodness! It is a hilarious movie! You have to watch it! Have to!"

"Ok, ok! I'll watch it!"

"Good!"

"Annabeth, your favorite movie?"

"Um…well, let's see. My favorite movie is _Underworld._"

Nico snorted. "_Underworld? _With the likens and the vampires? Why do you like _that _movie?"

Annabeth got defensive. "I can like that movie! There is nothing wrong with that! And it's a great movie! The werewolves may suck, but it's still cool!"

"Yeah, I know it's a great movie. I just didn't think it would be your favorite. It doesn't seem your cup o' tea."

"I know. I was over at my friends house once and her stupid older brother put it in, and we had no choice but to watch it. Turns out I liked it more than I thought. Percy? Your favorite movie?"

"Well it's a cross between _The Lion King _and _Transformers._"

"Those are both great movies!" Viscaria said.

"I know! I think I'll go with _Transformer _though."

"Optimus Prime!" Viscaria blurted out.

"Whatever! Bumblebee is so much cooler," Annabeth argued.

"Optimus Prime turns into a blue semi with flames. _And _he's the leader of the auto-bots. You can't get much cooler than that."

"Yes you can! Bumblebee looks like a bee, and he talks through the radio, _and _he's Sam's guardian. I wish my first car was an alien robot! And Bumblebee is cool and stuff," Annabeth said. I don't think anyone has seen her this excited about anything other than buildings. It was a nice change.

"To each is own," Viscaria sighed. This could go on forever. She grinned at her.

Annabeth laughed, and Viscaria joined her. "All right, Nico. Your turn."

"My favorite movie is…_Hannibal Rising._"

"No way!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes way!"

"That is a great, creepy and disturbing movie!" Percy and Nico got all excited.

"I know! Like at the end, when he eats that guy's - "

"Ewww! Ew Ew Ew! I hate that movie!" Viscaria threw her head from side to side.

Nico gasped in mock horror. "How can you hate that movie?"

"Because I can! The only good part about that movie is how freakin sexy Hannibal is."

"Yeah, especially when he's giving that little girl candy."

"Ew! That movie is gross. And yeah, that part was sexy. Wait, you're a guy, why do you think that part is sexy?"

"Hey, you girls think other girls are pretty, and we don't judge you!" Percy said instead of Nico.

"Well, I wasn't asking you, Percy. Who do you find sexy that is a boy?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oooooooh!" the girls crowed.

* * *

Later in the evening, as the sun was about to set, Nico flew up beside Viscaria. "Hey."

"Hey."

Silence.

"We're gonna pass my house when we get to Cali."

"You live there?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Is it where you go…when you go somewhere?" Nico doesn't mean to pry, but he just has to know. He thought Viscaria was gonna go all cold on him and not answer.

"Yeah. It's nothing major, Nico. I just get sick often. A lot. And I have to go home."

"You get sick often? Are you…dying?"

"No, not dying. I just get sick."

"Ah. Well, will you be ok doing this? Cuz if your too sick to do this - "

"That's why I usually keep it to myself." She didn't sound mad. She sounded normal, like she was talking about flowers. "People always treat you different when they think they can. Yes, I'm sick, but that doesn't mean I lost my motor skills. I can do it, Nico."

"Ok. I believe you." And he did.

Silence.

"So should we stop at your house when we get near?"

She shrugged. "Maybe to rest, it you guys want."

"Sounds good."

Silence.

* * *

I don't know how much later it was when it happened. Viscaria was taking the lead, then Nico, Percy, Annabeth.

They were all awake, staring ahead, no talking. Looking at the mountains silently.

That's when Viscaria began to fall.

Nico silently freaked, but figured the horse would save her. But then he noticed the horse was falling just as fast.

"Blackjack! Go get your friend!" Percy hollered from the distance. Nico was already nose diving to Viscaria.

He didn't know how he was going to catch her, he just knew that he had to.

And he did. She kinda fell on the horse, making it stumble. "Go land," Nico said to it. Yelled to it. Panicked. He held on to Viscaria. She looked out cold.

Once they landed, Nico began to pace. And with every foot touching the ground, he got angrier and angrier.

Viscaria stood up, wobbly. Don't talk to her. Don't look at her. Don't do anything. Just pace. Pace. Pace. Pace.

"Nico?" she whispered in a small voice. Keep it together Nico. Pace. Pace. Pace.

"Nico?" she said again. She knew he was angry. Pace. Pace. Pace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Pacing stopped abruptly.

"Sorry? _Sorry? _Viscaria! You just fell of your Pegasus, which you somehow managed to knock out while you were _passed out _and falling to your death from miles off the ground! And your telling me your _sorry_!" he just exploded. He couldn't contain it.

Viscaria didn't say anything. "If you were tired, you could've just told your horse!" he yelled at her some more. But he knew she wasn't tired.

"Viscaria, if your illness is too much for this - "

"It's fine Nico," she said in a cold voice. Why was he yelling at her like this? She was close to tears.

"No, Viscaria. You just fell off of a _flying _horse! Passed out! You call that _fine?" _Viscaria walked up to him. Stood face-to-face with him. Looked into his eyes. "Viscaria, you could've died!" he continued to yell, but Viscaria saw what was really bothering him.

She could've died, and he was _scared._

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. Purple hyacinths began to pop up.

"I don't want your damn flowers," Nico muttered. And he turned and left.

Viscaria began to cry. Not because he turned down the flowers.

Because he walked away.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy came back with a disgruntled horse with wings that was knocked out and now awake.

"Are you ok?" Viscaria asked the Pegasus, and Percy winced.

"Um, Viscaria? Now isn't the best time to be talking to a horse you almost killed." Well she didn't have anyone else to talk to! Nico left, she didn't want to talk to Percy, and Annabeth wouldn't understand.

Ok, maybe she would understand. But she wanted to talk to Nico.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked.

Viscaria sighed. "He got mad at me and left."

"He got mad at you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." At first they both looked confused. Why would Nico get mad at Viscaria? But then Annabeth understood. And she grinned, even though now wasn't the time.

"Well, maybe you should go find him. We'll just sleep here for the night. Come on Percy."

"But - "

"Come, Percy!" Annabeth shouted. Viscaria would've laughed if she wasn't in such a rotten mood. Annabeth sounded like a trainer scolding her dog.

It didn't take her long to find him. It seems whenever someone is upset, staring blankly at the water seems the best medicine.

She went and sat next to him. And instantly freaked. What was she supposed to say to him? 'I'm sorry'? That didn't work the first time.

Umm… 'It won't happen again'? But it might…

Well, 'Funny story, I didn't _really _pass out on my horse, I was just taking a crack at skydiving. And forgot a few things. Minor details'. No, that would never fly.

'I passed out on my horse and…' Oh my gods. Something just occurred to her like a slap in the face. Or a pinch to the heart.

I passed out on my horse and, "You caught me when I fell." She was shocked. So shocked that she didn't notice the flowers blooming. Nico did, because once she sat down, they popped up everywhere, then she sat there for five minutes thinking about who knows what, and the flowers kept comin. Then her face contorted, then her eyes shot big. All the flowers evaporated. Then in their place grew red tulips.

Nico was still pissed at her. How could she do that to him? He thought she was going to die. "I'll always catch you when you fall," he snapped back, glaring at the water.

Silence.

Viscaria took that as a 'I forgive you, I guess'. She reached one of the many red tulips lying around. "Here."

He looked at it. He didn't hesitate that much this time. He had a feeling his anger would keep his powers up and running while he held the flower.

Silence.

It didn't die.

"What does it mean?" he asked after a long while.

Viscaria looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and smirked at him. Nico, though still mad at her, couldn't help but think that she was Hannibal, and she just gave the little girl candy.

"Good night Nico."

Viscaria left him with his very alive red tulip.

As she walked away, she had to control the flowers that were threatening to grow with her nervousness and excitement. She had just given Nico a _red tulip. _Do you know what that means? Of course you don't.

And Viscaria didn't even know she was going to give it to him.

Sure, she'll admit that she liked Nico. A lot. But she had a feeling that it would never work. She always hoped that it would, but she knew that it was just a crush. A very strong crush, yes. But _just _a crush.

There were many things that he did for her that intensified that nameless feeling in her heart, but she always passed it off as 'Just a scratch'. It was nothing, and it would go away.

But it didn't. It turned into a knife wound. Then a ninja strike. But still, to her, it was 'Just a scratch'.

But then she fell off her horse. And her only thought while she was in that dark abyss was _It sure is dark in here. Kinda like Nico's eyes. Or his hair. But more like his eyes. Nico Nico Nico._

That should have been a dead give away that she loved him. But she still thought it was a scratch.

But then she woke up. On the ground. Alive. With Nico pacing furiously. She knew she was in trouble. But her only thoughts then were _Nico, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was getting so bad. Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Nico. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._

Another dead give away. But not enough.

Then she realized the _He caught me when I fell. _That got a little blood. Then it leaked all over her body, filling her up to where she could no longer pass it off as 'Just a scratch'. Not while it was pooling through her veins. But she wasn't ready to think it just yet.

Then he said he would always catch her when she fell.

Bam! The dam burst, and soon it was only love that was coursing from that scratch on her heart, and she couldn't ignore it anymore. It was red hot, and everywhere.

She loved him.

That's why she gave him the red tulip. 'Declaration of Love'


	10. Bouquet up the Sleeve

**A.N. Basically I just asked if anyone was an artist. That question is still standing! **

**Disclaimer: Déjà vu. I think I'm supposed to say I don't own Percy Jackson right here…**

* * *

**Bouquet up the Sleeve**

_Nico was a little surprised in this one. The first thing he noticed was that there was no muttering, because there was no Orpheus. He looked around him and came up empty handed. Well, not quite._

_Marive was sitting in a chair. She was holding a champagne glass regally in her hand, and Nico half expected there to be a cat on her lap._

"_Hello, Nico."_

_He didn't say anything._

"_Yes, silence is golden, I suppose. I just came here to tell you that what you are doing is suicide."_

"_Suicide?" Nico knew he couldn't keep silent _forever.

_She looked at him, clearly amused. "Yes, my dear. Suicide. Harming one's self in the means of death. I like you Nico, and I feel I should warn you."_

"_Warn me?" He was also shuddering from the fact that she liked him. Gross…_

"_Yes, warn you."_

_He waited for her to elaborate. "Um…about what?"_

"_Nico Nico Nico. Have you not seen what I have done to Orpheus? Or that other boy who tried to help?"_

"_You did that to them?"_

"_Of course I did that to them! All I ever did was love Orpheus, and all he ever did was grieve about Eurydice. So I just cursed - "_

_But then she was cut off. It was kinda like a TV, where a different signal tries to get through and everything goes salt and peppery, and nothing can be heard but that awful soul sucking sound._

_Nico saw flickers between Marive and another figure. It was dark, so he couldn't tell who, but it was trying really hard to get through. Then he saw something familiar in the back ground._

_Is that…_

_But then Marive was back on. She didn't seem to notice. "My mother helped me, you know. That was how I did it. My mother loves me, so she helped me."_

"_Your mother?"_

"_Hecate, of course."_

_Of course. I don't know why he didn't see it before._

_It went fuzzy again, and Nico was sure who was on the other side now._

"_Father?"_

"_Nico!" he heard. Then some cussing, and some static, and then back to channel crazy: Marive._

"_- she hates Demeter, that's why I put that curse on that wretched daughter of hers - "_

_Demeter? Curse? Daughter? Wretched? "Viscaria?" But that couldn't be right. That...just can't be right._

_Static. Damn! Now he can't hear what she said! His dad was trying to talk to him._

"_Nico…Marive…Eurydice…go home!…No, Persephone, you can't talk to him!…Nico…get out…sending monsters…trying, but you're too…go home!" was all he was getting. His head started to hurt._

_Marive was back in view. "You better go Nico. I suspect…"_

_Hades now. "Nico!"_

" _- Sent something for you - "_

"_Wake up, dammit!"_

And he did. Only to come face to face with a hell hound.

* * *

He screamed. And yes, it was a manly scream. It was!

Everyone jumped. Viscaria screamed (not so manly) and everyone drew a weapon.

Everyone.

And they got into their old routine. Uh…'old' routine? No. It was fairly new. A couple seconds ago new.

But it worked.

So it turns out they were behemoth animals again, and there were two of them again. Heaven forbid if they ever get a break from the craziness. Did you just see what happened in Nico's dream? That was enough to wear anyone out, even in sleep, and he had to wake up to hell hounds.

Great.

Nico tried to raise again while everyone else held their own against the dogs. They raised easy enough, but once again they wouldn't obey him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Go get the dogs!" He did everything in his power and energy to get them to do something for him, but they were just confused.

"Why are you confused? Go. Get. The. Hell. Hounds. Go!"

They looked around. "But…" it sounded like one of them said.

"But? _But? _There are no 'buts' in fighting!" Nico yelled.

"But Master said _don't _help…" it mumbled again. Or at least that's what Nico heard.

"No, master said to kill something! So do - " he was cut off.

Nico's feet were no longer on the ground. He was being lifted up by one of Mrs. O' Leary's not-so-friendly cousins. He had a feeling he was a goner. But right now all he could think was _Stupid gods damn dead soldiers not knowing how to do their freaking jobs…stubborn, stupid, useless…why!… _He felt himself be thrown up, like the dog was gonna do the ultimate trick of throwing, catching, and eating his prey. It was once he was in the air he had his thoughts about Viscaria. _Huh. There sure are a lot of flowers. Flowers are pretty. Viscaria is pretty. Very pretty. Huh. I should tell her._

_Oh wait. I can't._

He felt the gravity return to him. He saw the jaws of death, and he closed his eyes. His last sight would not be of a huge hell hound about to eat him. It would be of the great Viscaria dancing behind his eyelids.

He tensed when he thought he was about to land in its mouth, but instead…

He kept going. And he smacked the ground. Hard. Viscaria was soon dancing with bright blue stars. He was about to pass out. He thought he did. But instead he laid there in a dazed heap. It was like he had taken some laughing gas. Everything was so strange.

Why were the huge, scary dogs whipping their heads side to side? Was it looking for something?

Ooooh. Look at the birds. So far away…

Whoa. Dead guys? Fighting the dogs? Why were dead guys fighting the dogs? I thought dogs were man's best friend?

Oh! Look! That tree has a branch that broke off. Should someone tell the tree that it's falling apart? Naw, it'll figure it out on its own.

Run, doggies, run! Why are they running away? Did we throw a stick? Maybe they'll never find it. I hope not. Those dogs are scary. They shouldn't come back.

Hey! People are coming to me! Giggles. Why do they looked so worried? Did something bad happen? Oh no! What happened?

One of the girls fell to her knees by me. She's pretty. Really pretty. She has blue eyes, like…like…the night sky. And her hair is as dark as the…as the…the night sky. And her face is as pretty as…as pretty as…the night sky? No. She was prettier than that. She was as pretty as…

Viscaria. She was as pretty as Viscaria.

Oh wait. She is Viscaria.

Then Nico passed out. Finally.

* * *

When Nico woke up, his head felt like someone just went to town with a metal baseball bat on it. Or better yet, his whole body felt like that.

"Nico!" Viscaria yelled, and he winced. No need to yell. "Sorry!" she whispered. "Are you ok? You fell so far…I thought you were dead…"

Nico noticed the tear stains. His hand reached out to brush them away. No need for her to have tears. Over him.

"It's ok. I'm alive."

She nodded. "I know."

They sat for awhile. Nico failed to notice that his fingers had stayed on her cheek.

"Where is everyone?" He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had to know. He doesn't really remember what happened after he fell. He just remembered thinking about Viscaria, then missing the dog's mouth, then…something about a tree? No. He must have just blacked out.

"Annabeth went to IM camp. We're almost to my house, we're gonna stop there. You need rest."

He would've protested, but even thinking to much got his brain hurting. "Ok."

She looked surprised. "No arguing? Wow."

Nico grinned at her. "Yeah, that's me. Full of surprises." And he still had some up his sleeve… "I need to go to the bathroom. Clean up a little bit."

Viscaria thought for a moment. "Yeah, there's a town not to far ahead. I'll go tell Annabeth and Percy."

* * *

Nico was staring at the computer screen blankly for about ten minutes. Almost eleven.

Red tulips: Declaration of Love.

Staring blankly at screen now up to twelve minutes. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.

Ok, knock it off, Nico! Fine…

Viscaria just gave him flowers that meant 'I love you'.

Of course, Nico knew he loved her. It was obvious. He was only shying away from the word because he'd never used it before. But now he could.

Viscaria loves him.

Viscaria loves _him._

_Him. _Nico.

Nico.

Nico loves her.

_Her. _Viscaria.

Nico loves Viscaria.

Oh my gods! What was he supposed to do now, pretend he didn't just read this? Uh, no! I know they say nothing is impossible, but here is the exception.

Oh my gods! He should do something for her! Serenade her? No, he can't sing very well. Um, kiss her? Obviously, just not now. Hmmm…take her on a date? _Soooooo _not the time. Well he has to do something!

Something…

He stared at the screen again. Red tulips.

Flowers.

Flowers!

Viscaria likes flowers! So he'll get her flowers! Genius! Just not red tulips, it'd be like re-gifting.

He scrolled down the list. Something that means beautiful. Whoa, there's a lot. How about something that means love…hmmm, still too many.

Then Nico paused. He was looking at flowers to give to a girl to tell her 'I love you' because she said it to him, and he felt he should say it back. Of course he loves her, but 'I love you' aren't just words that are attached to flowers. They are a _feeling. _And that's how those words should be treated. They're not an obligation, not a chore. They're a feeling. You should feel the words, not just look at them. Not just understand them.

Feeling. Feel.

Nico looked at the list again. He decided one flower wasn't enough.

* * *

He found a garden placed conveniently close to the library. He had his list of flowers. Now he just had to hope the garden had them.

Stock - You will always be beautiful to me

Blue Salvia - I think of you

Oleander - Beauty and Grace

Gloxinia - Love at first sight

Dahlia - Good taste

Red chrysanthemum - I love you

He was in luck. They were all there. He picked a Dahlia (we all know she has good taste. She chose Nico, didn't she?)

He thought it would live. He went for the next flower, but he felt it die. He frowned and a couple more flowers around him died. He moved down a little bit. To where the flowers were actually alive.

Damn.

He picked another one.

Damn.

Another one.

Damn! These are for Viscaria! So stay alive!

He picked another one. Stay alive for Viscaria. Viscaria. Viscaria. Viscaria.

It stayed alive.

He grinned.

As he continued to pluck the flowers, (feeling only a little weird, Hey, he's a boy, picking flowers for a girl, wouldn't you feel weird?) he just kept muttering to himself, "Viscaria Viscaria Viscaria..."

* * *

Viscaria walked up to her horse. They were leaving to her house soon. She was kinda nervous. They would find out so much…

She sighed. Then something caught her eye.

A very colorful something. It was on her Pegasus's back. (She had to switch with Annabeth. You understand.)

It was a bouquet. As she studied the flowers, her heart picked up speed, and her cut on her heart flared.

Are all these flowers just a coincidence? Of course they are. All bouquets are. No one ever _plans _them. They just pick colors that go well together, and shove them together. But these meanings went so well together…

But it's random. Random? Come on Viscaria, no one just leaves bouquets on the back of a flying horse at _random._

Sure they do! No they don't. Sure! No.

Her face flushed. Someone left these there for her. She looked around.

She caught Nico saddling up. She caught his eye. His eyes went to the flowers, then quickly back to her. He was hoping he wouldn't get caught. But of course she caught it.

Nico winked at her. Grinned. Then he went back to work. He had a blush on his face. Did he actually just do that?

Viscaria stared wide eyed at him.

It wasn't a random assortment of flowers. They were flowers that had the most wonderful meanings that would make any girl swoon.

And Nico had given them to Viscaria.


	11. Mistletoe

**A.N. I was just saying I changed my name. Blah blah blah. And I said that I based Adonis on mine and my bro's relationship, so hopefully you enjoyed him?**

**Disclaimer: No! that's not true! That's impossible! How can you say I don't own Percy Jackson! (does anyone know what the beginning of this disclaimer is from?)**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Nico didn't know where to fly. Next to her? Very far away from her? Behind her? Near her? He didn't know! So he settled with a short distance away from her. I know, away from her? But he didn't want things to get awkward.

Annabeth seems to always be in the observant mood.

"Nico, why so far away?" He wasn't _that _far away…

"I'm not so far away. I can hear you, can't I?"

"Yes, yes you can. I don't know if Viscaria can hear you, though." He was gonna kill Annabeth.

"Yeah Nico, why are you all the way aver there?" Viscaria said. Oh look, she can hear him! He doesn't have to go over there now!

"I'm not all the way over here! I'm right next to you guys!" Nico yelled, flustered. Why are girls always making these things so difficult?

"Ok," Annabeth said. Then she turned to Viscaria and they had a little fit of giggles.

"Girls are weird," Percy said.

"Your telling me."

* * *

"Ok guys. This is my house," Viscaria said once they landed in someone's back yard.

"Whew," Percy whistled in admiration. Everyone examined the house. It was a beautiful white Victorian house with elegant windows and doors. It had a bodacious balcony that over-looked the view of a small lake that bordered their back yard, and columns and statues peppered the structure of the house. A chic fountain sat in the front of it all.

"This is a beautiful house, Viscaria. Look at the base, and the shape of the windows. Oh! And look at…" Annabeth went off. You knew it was a good building if Annabeth went off on it.

"Yeah, Viscaria. Really…beautiful." Even Percy was rendered speechless by it.

Viscaria mumbled something then marched inside. "Yeah, the outside it pretty. But the people inside? Not so much."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. Nico was the most nervous of them all. Everyone was too busy admiring the house, they failed to notice one minor detail. There was not one plant nor flower in any acre of the house. Nothing of color was spattered around the house. There were no flowers surrounding the Flower Girl's house.

Maybe it wasn't such a minor detail after all.

* * *

"Hello?" Viscaria called once they stepped through the threshold.

"Hello?" they heard a male voice carry from down the stairs.

"Adonis?" Viscaria instantly perked up. Nico tensed, and an unknown feeling pricked at his body. Why was Viscaria happy to hear a man's voice? Did she have a boyfriend? Oh great. Way to make a fool of yourself, Nico, giving a already spoken for girl a bouquet of flowers. Nico's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Sister!" Someone appeared at the top of the dividing staircase. He was almost the spitting image of his sister, except a few characteristics. He had the raven black hair, and the super pale skin, but his eyes were a deep brown instead of sapphire. And he was _tall. _Like I-can-tower-over-a-basketball-player tall. Nico didn't slump anymore. Oh, he was her brother. Oh good. No need to become all paranoid over that. Nico frowned and scolded himself.

Nico had just become jealous. Over a girl talking to her brother. Nico's shoulders slumped again. What has gotten in to you, Nico di Angelo?

"Brother!" Viscaria held out her arms for him. "Come give your little sister a hug!"

"No, you come to me!"

"But your so far away, and everyone is down here, so you might as well come down here."

"No, you come up here."

"No! You come down here!"

"Fine! But you don't get a hug now!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

Adonis walked down the stairs, mock glaring at his sister. Ah. Family moments always cheer us adventurers up.

"Hello," Adonis greeted to the rest of the group after he hugged his sister.

Nico nodded in greeting, Percy held out his hand, and Annabeth waved to him.

"I'm Adonis. Welcome to my house."

"_Your _house? Last I checked, two other people lived here in _your _house. And, what's this? Dad was the one who bought the house? Oh, so it's dad's house."

"Go be a good host to your guests, Scar."

"Scar?" Nico sputtered out. He doesn't know why he found it so comical. Maybe it was because he always affiliated Viscaria with a flower and found it kinda hard to picture her has a skin discoloration.

Viscaria blushed at her nickname and glared at her brother. "Fine. Come on guys." She pulled Nico along first. He felt she was putting more pressure than necessary on his arm. But then again, he probably deserved it. He hadn't stopped laughing yet.

Viscaria gave them the grand tour of the mansion. Every room they went in had them gasping and pointing out things.

"Look at the ceiling! It's so high!"

"Oh, look! A drinking fountain! Cool! Fruit punch!"

"How many stories in this house? Four? _Five? _Dang."

"Oh, oh, oh! Look at the pretty bird room! How many different species of birds? Oooooh, look! A flamingo!"

"You have your own _floor?_"

"Aww! Cute dog! Ew! Get off my leg!"

"Whoa! Music room with every instrument? Crazy!"

"Theater room! With actual movie theater carpet! And popcorn! We should _sooo _have to watch a movie later!"

"And this is our final stop. Uh, my room."

Viscaria's room was on the top floor. It was a normal room for a normal teenager, but it was a very strange room for Viscaria.

No windows. None. And on the walls, covering almost from floor to ceiling were pictures and posters of flowers. On her book shelf, the last two shelves of it seemed to be all encyclopedia's about flowers. On her desk, she had notebook upon notebook upon papers, and Nico was guessing they had flowers and their meanings posted in them.

"Um…very colorful," Percy noted.

"Yes, and, uh, not any sun light," Annabeth added. It was like Viscaria was Cinderella and this was her chamber she gets locked in. With no windows. Or flowers.

"Yeah. About that, I - "

"Scar!" they heard Adonis call from downstairs. "Time to eat!"

She sighed in relief. "Yes. Let's eat!" She was the first one to dash out of the room.

"Uh…" Annabeth said.

"This is weird."

"Very," Nico agreed. "Did you guys notice the lack of flowers?"

They glanced at each other than nodded. "We didn't want to say anything because we're guests. But now…"

Nico nodded. "Something's going on." He told them what Viscaria had told him yesterday, how she gets sick and has to come home.

"She gets sick a lot?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should ask her about it…" Percy said.

"No!" Nico said louder than necessary. "She gets all cold shouldery and yells at you. Maybe we should ask Adonis."

"Good idea. We'll keep exploring the house, you ask Adonis."

Sure, make Nico do all the dirty work.

* * *

"Adonis, I don't know what to do," Viscaria said worriedly to her older brother.

"About what?"

"Well, I told Nico I loved him and he told me he loved me back, but we only did it using flowers, and now he hasn't talked to me all day, and I'm starting to think I made a mistake," she gushed out. Adonis had to concentrate to catch it all.

"Well jeez Scar. Don't forget to lay it all on me at once. So you told Nico, um, the one that's all dark and dreary?" She nodded. "You told _him _you loved him?"

"What's wrong with Nico?" She glared at him.

"Nothing, I just…didn't peg him as your type of guy."

Viscaria dropped her gaze to the floor. "Me either. It kinda just happened."

Adonis looked at his sister for a long time, pondering what she said. "He loves you, don't worry. And maybe he hasn't talked to you all day because he has the same worries you do. Maybe you should talk to him first."

Viscaria smiled gratefully at her brother. "Thanks Adonis. You really are the best brother."

Adonis grimaced. "Whatever. Maybe you should find your friends. I think they got lost."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

He looked at her funny. "You forgot you lived in a ginormous house, gave your friends a tour of it, and didn't think that they might get lost in it if you left them alone? On the top floor, might I add. Jeez, Scar, way to think stupid."

She punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"You!" He punched her back, harder.

She went up the stairs, rubbing a bruised shoulder and muttering, "Yeah, best brother my ass."

* * *

That was Nico's cue. He came into the kitchen, making Adonis jump. He smirked.

"Sorry. I just had a question to ask you."

Adonis looked at his suspiciously. "About what?"

"Viscaria."

Adonis relaxed. "Oh. Worried about what your getting into? Yeah, I can help with that."

Nico looked at him, confused. He almost said _What I'm getting in to? _but he had more pressing matters. "Uh, no. I was actually wondering why there weren't any flowers."

Adonis sighed. He went back to preparing the food. "Painful reminder."

"Painful reminder?" Nico got worried.

Adonis looked at him out of the corner of his brown all seeing eyes. "Yeah, didn't she tell you? She was cursed at the age of, what was it, 12? Yeah 12. Anyways, every time she grows a flower, part of her life goes into that flower, killing her a little at a time. She's so stubborn though that she always grows her stupid damn flowers. Then she gets sick and has to come here, where me and my dad make her stay indoors and not grow any flowers till she's well enough to go back. Then the cycle continues."

Nico was stunned stupid. What was he supposed to say to that? He couldn't even think up something stupid.

"Ok, I found Annabeth and Percy, but not - " Viscaria came back. She noticed Nico. "Nico. Oh. There you are."

Nico still didn't talk. Adonis started to poke him. "Hello? Whew. He's long gone." Adonis started to laugh. "Nice choice, Viscaria."

"What? What did you tell him?" She was instantly angry. If Adonis told Nico about her illness…

"I just told him about your curse."

"_What?_" she exploded at her brother. "Annabeth, Percy, Nico? Why don't you wait outside?" She looked like she was gonna grab a knife and kill her brother and burn the pieces. They ran out of the room. Except Nico, who was still in a state of shock. He was dragged out.

"What did he say? Nico?" Annabeth asked worriedly. If Nico was in shock, it was worse than they thought.

"He-he said she was dying. That every time she grows a flower, a little bit of her life goes into them. She comes here so they can control her, but she won't stop growing the flowers."

Neither of them had seen Nico so sad.

* * *

"Nico? I would like to speak with you. Alone," Viscaria said once she was done yelling at her brother.

Nico nodded. She led him around many twists and turns, and stopped at the music room.

They stood in and awkward silence. "So…now you know what's wrong with me," she said quietly.

Nico didn't know what to say, but he knew what he wanted to know. "Why do you keep growing them if you know it's killing you?"

Viscaria sighed sadly. That was everybody's first question.

"Because, Nico." She struggled for the right words. "She took away the thing that meant most to me, and that shouldn't be taken away from you."

"Why did she take it away?"

She shrugged. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She hates my mother with a passion, they had a little spat, and I got pushed into the cross fire."

"Who's 'she'?"

"Marive. Daughter of Hecate." Nico had another dose of shock. He snapped out of it quickly.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you still grow the flowers?"

"At first, I didn't grow them." She went and sat on the leather couch. Nico followed. "I was able to control myself. But…it's like a person who goes on a diet." Nico raised an eyebrow. "They think they can do it, easy. Just don't eat food that makes you fat. But then they see a plate of cupcakes." Nico snorted. Nice comparison. She smiled, glad to see him not so lifeless anymore. "They think they can ignore the temptation, but while they think that, they're licking their lips and already reaching for a cupcake. They eat it, thinking 'It's only one. What's the harm?' but, as you know, one goes to two, two leads to three and so on and so on."

She paused for a breath. "That was me. I thought, hey I can grow one flower, what's the harm? Then I found the pain wasn't as bad as I thought. So I grew another and another. Then I got sick and had to come home. They wouldn't let me grow anything, and they took out my windows. Sunlight was like my plate of cupcakes." She chuckled at her comparison. "I have a system. I'm not going to die, Nico. I just get sick, go home, get better, go to camp. Grow flowers. Get sick, and the cycle continues."

Nico thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it's ok then."

Viscaria laughed in relief. "Good. Cuz yours was the only opinion I was worried about," she said it in a sarcastic voice. But there wasn't enough sarcasm for it to be believable. She really was worried what he would think.

They sat for a while. Then, all of a sudden, a tension cackled into the room. Nico shifted. He didn't know what the tension was, he just knew he wanted to do something. But what? He glanced at Viscaria. And he knew.

He wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why the sudden urge or where it came from, he just knew that if he didn't kiss her _right now _he was going to die.

Viscaria was having the same thoughts, and simultaneously they inched forward. But Nico paused. He saw movement behind the couch. He looked at it. It was a flower growing in a hidden pot.

He looked at Viscaria. "What?" she said innocently. "They never come in this room, so I figured I could put _one _pot in here to - " but she was cut off.

Nico just up and kissed her. His senses went into hyper drive and the temperature in the room went up a couple hundred degrees. But he didn't have time to think about how hot it was, or how many people were downstairs, or why he had to leave in the morning. He didn't think about how she could be dying, and that he should probably be mad at her. He didn't even have time to think about his name.

He just thought about Viscaria, and how he was finally kissing her.

In the hidden pot, vibrant greens and luminous reds were sprouting into a beautiful flower that only has one meaning.

Mistletoe.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Viscaria laid in bed, fidgeting and occasionally squealing and giggling.

Nico kissed her! Oh my goodness, it was like the best five minutes of her life. But then her brother had to come.

They ate their dinner, and Nico and her kept stealing secret glances and blushes at each other. Best night ever!

Then they went to bed, and Viscaria instantly grew terribly sad.

She lied to them. Even her brother. She was dying, and she had a feeling her date was coming quicker than anyone had anticipated, even her.

She still remembers how it felt the time she grew the first cursed flower.

It was like a paper cut to heart, body, and soul. It was enough for her to notice. It wasn't enough to cause major damage, but it still hurt.

But, if you get enough of them, you find you can get used to the paper cuts of death.

Then she met Nico. Every time she grew a flower for him, and it died in his hand, it was just a deeper paper cut. Still not enough for her to get worked up about.

But then he would get sad at every flower he killed. His sad eyes were more than just paper cuts. They were like daggers thrown at her heart and soul.

But she couldn't stop the flow of flowers. She thought everything would be ok because he could keep the flowers alive now. But it's not. He killed too many.

Paper cuts were easy to get used to. Pain from a paper cut is minimum, and it goes away. Daggers were too much. They had a searing pain, and they don't go away.


	12. The Last Hum of the Cyclamen

**A.N. I don't really have anything to say here...**

**Disclaimer: Why must you ask such silly questions? Of course I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**The Last Hum of the Cyclamen**

They headed to out to the Underworld the next day.

There wasn't much of a goodbye between Adonis and his sister.

"Bye, Scar. Try not to get killed," he said to her.

"I'll try. Don't cry yourself to bed every night wishing I was home."

"Tears of joy, my dear baby sister." He wiped a invisible tear.

"I would grow you a flower of goodbye, but that would be too much work."

Adonis instantly grew serious. "Oh, Scar. I have something to remind you about. In private," he added after glancing at the group.

They went away, and Nico was willing to be patient for them to come back.

But he didn't realize how long two seconds could be. He discreetly followed them. Annabeth and Percy didn't object. They were too busy snuggling to notice he left.

"…worse. Dad is getting worried," he caught Adonis whispering to her urgently.

"I know, Adonis. But it'll be fine. I'm not going to die."

"I don't know, Viscaria. You look really sick this time. Sicker than usual." That was the first time Nico had heard Adonis address his sister by her actual name.

"Whatever Adonis, no I don't." But her voice was not only snappy, but worried. So they were starting to notice…

"Well then your blind and need your four eyes back. Go ahead on your 'mission' or whatever, Viscaria, but I don't want to have to tell the world that the reason you didn't come back was because of your own stupidity."

"And I don't want my parting words with my brother to be about how stupid I am!" she yelled at him. Nico thought it was getting too private and thought he'd leave them alone for the last part.

As he walked back to Annabeth and Percy, he couldn't help but think about what Adonis said. About how she looked sicker than usual. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it.

When he first met Viscaria, he made the mistake of thinking her already dead, even though she clearly wasn't. What if she was already dead? Or was already dying?

Nico paled. He didn't want his time with Viscaria to end so abruptly. But, now that he thought about it, he could feel the life being sucked out if her.

Even at this very moment, when she walked towards them, no brother included.

"You ok?" she asked, like she didn't know he just found out she was going to die.

His last minutes with Viscaria were approaching fast.

Too bad he didn't know just how fast they were coming.

* * *

They made it through to the Underworld entrance fast enough, but Viscaria paused. "Begonias? Again?" The fragrant flowers were blooming everywhere again, and soon they consumed where they were supposed to go.

"What the heck…" Nico glanced around. He turned just in time to be smacked over the head with a huge club. Then the world went black.

"_Nico?" he heard his father's voice. It seemed like it was far away, but when he opened his eyes, he was just a short distance away from his father and Persephone._

"_Dad? What am I doing here?" It was then he noticed that he was dreaming. He was in the thrown room, standing before their…thrones, obviously._

_His vision flickered, and it went black. Then they popped up again. "What's going on? Why is it so hard to see you?"_

"_It's very hard for me to get myself in the form of a dream to you, son," Hades explained._

"_Well then, why are you?"_

_Hades rolled his eyes. "I need to warn you."_

"_Warn me?"_

"_Yes, since my flowers didn't do the job," Persephone added._

"Your _flowers? You sent the begonias? Why?"_

"_Viscaria told you! They mean 'beware'! Hello? That should have been a dead give away to turn around," She said in a 'duh' voice. Hades stroked her hand._

"_Yes, you should have turned around there. I didn't want the monsters to harm you, but they weren't very good at listening to me. And you kept calling on those soldiers. It was hard enough trying to get the creatures to listen to me! And you're just too strong - "_

"_Listen to you?" then the truth hit Nico with a burst of anger. "You sent the creatures? Why? Do you know how traumatized Viscaria was?"_

_He looked at his son questioningly. "Traumatized? Why - No, I don't have the time or strength for this. Yes, I sent the monsters. I thought it would scare you enough to get you to stop doing this. This quest was a bad choice, Nico."_

"_Why?"_

_Hades sighed. "Normally, I let it pass. Many have had dreams sent to them by Orpheus, much like you have. He is crazy, just as you have been told. But he wasn't always like that. Marive did that to him."_

"_Did that to him? Why?"_

"_Because she loved him, and he only talked about his Eurydice. So she made a curse: _Any who go to save Eurydice will fail, and shall forever be crazed thinking they can still save her. _Simple, yes, but it has taken many. I was not about to add my son to the list"._

"_Like that boy Marive showed me. He tried to save Eurydice, and he got the curse too."_

"_Yes. Orpheus has had the curse for so long, it seems it has gotten stronger, along with him. He sends dreams to people so that they can help him. He doesn't know that every time he does, he fails. Marive takes his memory."_

"_Why don't you just kill Marive? And if she fell in love with Orpheus, how could they live so long?"_

"_Nico, Marive's curse says 'shall forever be crazed'. That means forever and ever and ever. Immortally cursed. And as for why we haven't killed Marive? Because her mother Hecate helped her."_

"_By turning her immortal?"_

"_No. By turning her into a monster."_

_His dream went blank, and his father and Persephone were gone._

* * *

Nico woke with a throbbing head, once again. You'd think he'd get used to it with how many times it happens.

He glanced around. It was too dark to see anything clearly, but he could see the outlines of three other shapes. Good, the clan's all here.

He went to who he thought was Viscaria first. It was, and he shook her shoulder.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled. "Go away."

Nico smirked. "No, get up Viscaria."

"But I don't wanna go to school!"

Nico chuckled. "Ok, I won't make you go to school."

"Nico?" She suddenly realized who he was. She hugged him tightly once she sat up.

She released him a little, only keeping her arms around his neck. "What happened? We were standing there, then I was hit in the head, and we…" she trailed off, looking around for Annabeth and Percy.

Once she found them she relaxed and draped herself in Nico's arms. "Man, I'm tired. More tired than usual."

"I know," he said in a quiet voice as he brushed hair out her face. She smiled sleepily at him. He had a strong hum going through his body right now, and he thought it was because he was holding Viscaria and he was having a happy hum go though his body.

But it wasn't. Viscaria closed her eyes slowly, and his shot out wide.

His hum wasn't a happy hum. It was a death hum, and it was coming from Viscaria.

"Hello, Nico," someone purred in the woods.

* * *

"Marive." He'd know that purr anywhere. He was still frantic about the fact that Viscaria could be dying in his arms to work up the right amount of fear for her. Instead it was anger. He had pure anger admitting off of him, and it was all for Marive.

She looked at Viscaria with a look of disgust. "Oh."

"You did this to her."

"Yes, she deserved what she got for having such a vile mother."

"You son of a bitch," his voice rumbled with anger.

"Hoo hoo. Such language coming from such a nice young man. But don't fret. A few years living with Marive should fix that right up."

Nico could see why her mother turned her into what she is. A monster.

"Stay away from me," he hissed at her. He tried to get Viscaria to wake up, but she just snored. (Yeah, she snores pretty loud too).

"It's a lost cause, my dear. Just leave her be, and come with me. I can make you immortal too."

"I don't want to be immortal!" I want Viscaria to wake up!

Marive adopted a face of pure hatred. "You're just like Orpheus. Only caring about something you could've had if you hadn't screwed it up." She walked to them and knelt by them. Nico flinched. Don't touch my Viscaria! I'll kick your ass!

"Well, Nico, since Eurydice was already dead, I couldn't do anything to her, but since _she _is…" She gestured to Viscaria. Her hand went to Viscaria's heart. Nico didn't know what she was gonna do before it was too late.

His hum got too loud, too obnoxious. It sent small shudders through his body. Next to Viscaria, a tiny pink flower sprouted.

"A cyclamen. 'Goodbye.'" Marive laughed wickedly. "Her _final _goodbye."

The humming stopped.

Nico no longer had to worry about how long he had to keep the flowers alive for. _Her _flowers. No longer did he have to hesitate before he took it, in fear of him killing it. In fear of making her sad. No longer did he have to worry about killing another one of her flowers.

No longer.

Because Viscaria wouldn't be growing any more flowers.


	13. Raw Power Under the Moon

**A.N. I know a lot of you were mad that I killed Viscaria, but the story's not done yet! So don't worry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson because I'm too busy writing fan fiction about it.**

* * *

**Raw Power Under the Moon**

Raw power. How is it that we classify that? So much power it can kill us if we are in its presence? How is it 'raw' power? Is there something that makes it stronger? Or is there something that constricts it into 'just' power?

I believe it is emotions.

Anger. A very strong emotion can make you do things you didn't think you were capable of, didn't think you wanted to do. It is raw power in its weakest form, yet still very strong.

Love. Another strong emotion, and if used correctly, can constrict raw power. Most criminal masterminds have the most power because they have no one at their sides, no one to love because they are all gone. But if they meet someone, fall in love with someone, then the power doesn't mean as much to them as it did before.

I believe emotions are the building blocks to power, and depending on how they are used, they can either make us or break us.

Nico was at his breaking point. Percy nor Annabeth have woken up, his Viscaria had just died in his arms, and the loathsome woman who did it to her was wickedly laughing a few feet from him.

That snapped him out of his haze of depression, and put another in its place.

Murderously angry. He gently lay Viscaria on the ground, and after giving her one more brokenhearted look, he glared at Marive.

"I will kill you for this, you must understand," he said calmly. I find that when people are the most angry, their voices are impeccably calm.

"Ah, but my poor, dear Nico. I cannot die," Marive said just as calmly, though I doubt she was as angry as Nico. No one was as angry as Nico right now.

"We'll see." He drew his midnight black sword. He didn't care if he was fighting her on his own. He _was _going to kill her.

Nico now hated it when she laughed. "You cannot kill me Nico. I am immortal." She brushed some dirt off her shirt.

"You are a monster, and monsters can be killed." Still calm.

"I am _not _a monster," she hissed at him.

"We'll see." He lunged for her.

She pulled out a sword that he hadn't noticed before. It was a beautiful blade, long and deadly with a giant peacock at the hilt. Nico was disappointed to see the sword with such a creature.

"Quite lovely, isn't it? It's called _Otium. _Peacock." She petted it before pointing it at Nico.

It was an intense fight, both of them getting hit and scratched. But it seemed Nico was getting the short end of the stick. She was more experienced than him, more tall, and more agile in her movements. The odds were not good.

"Yes, Nico di Angelo. Just give up now and your punishment for fighting me will be minimum."

Again, his anger bit him with another shot of power, and he was able to knock her down. He put the blade at her throat.

But he didn't do the killing blow. Not yet. Something, a presence, a voice floated into his ear.

_Don't hold grudges, Nico._

He was given another dose of sadness. It was the voice of his sister, Bianca. She's been gone for a while now, but it still pricked his heart to think about her, and hearing her made it worse.

"But she killed her, Bianca," Nico whimpered to her like he was ten again.

_I know Nico. But you don't need to go down this path again. Kill her now, but don't go after her again._

That, he could live with. He hoped.

He plunged the knife the rest of the way through her throat.

Dust exploded all around him, and the terrible Marive was no more.

* * *

Nico was found sitting next to Viscaria.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked once she reached him.

"Where's Percy?" Nico asked. Annabeth got worried. No emotion appeared in his voice.

"Still passed out. What happened?" She bent down by him.

"She's dead. Marive killed her." He reached out and petted her hand.

"What?" Annabeth gasped. Tears burned her eyes. She reached out and hugged Nico.

He tensed, and she thought he was gonna pull away from her. Instead, he hugged her back. Not tight, just hugged her back.

Annabeth cried quietly.

"_What _is going on here?" Percy asked once he found them.

Nico released Annabeth with a soft blush and slight reluctance. Annabeth went to Percy and hugged him instead.

She whispered something to him, his eyes went wide, and he hugged her back, tangling his hands in her hair.

Nico just stared at Viscaria. She wasn't supposed to die. She said she wasn't going to die. That she would be fine. Why did she lie to him? To everyone? Nico couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped to his feet.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." His voice betrayed his anger. They just nodded.

Nico found himself at the edge of a stream. He sat down and looked up at the moon.

"Pretty, isn't it?" someone said behind him.

"Bianca." His voice cracked with sorrow.

"Hey Nico."

"What are you doing here?" He wasn't complaining. He was glad that she was here. He really needed his sister.

"Dad let me come to you." She and her spirit self sat next to him. She glowed a beautiful silver and blue. Like the moon.

They sat in silence. "Yeah. The moon is pretty." It was a full moon out tonight, too. But no matter how bright the moon made the world, it would still be dark to Nico. The darkest.

"It's ok, Nico," she said to him softly. Like the wind in his ears.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he whispered back to her. She flinched, as if he had snapped at her.

"Ok." They just sat and stared at the moon as she spread herself out over the water, comforting them.

* * *

"She's really dead?" Percy whispered in Annabeth's hair.

"Yes," she sniffled.

"What are we gonna do? About her? About Nico?"

Oh gods. Annabeth hadn't thought about Nico. "Oh no. I hope he'll be all right. Oh dear, what if he goes all crazy again? This death really took a toll on him."

"But he works with death, can't he bring her back or something?"

"He already tried that, remember? I fear that there is nothing we can do for V-V…Viscaria nor Nico."

* * *

Bianca had left a while ago. It was just him, staring blankly at the water. Why is it that every woman in his life has to die? He thought Viscaria would be different, would live -

Stop it. Think about something else.

Um…the water sure is pretty tonight. Look at all the bugs, oh and the flowers!

No. Stop it.

Wow, the moon is really pretty.

You already had this conversation, think about something else.

But everything else reminds me of Viscaria!

Well then think about something boring!

Hmmm…well let's see. Oh, did we complete the prophecy?

_Four shall go to the woman lost by sight. _Eurydice. Yep, they went to her.

_One shall leave on the darkest night. _Yeah, that one too. Nico didn't want to elaborate.

_The man too struck to get her first/Shall go crazed with his wretched curse. _Yes, Orpheus didn't get Eurydice first, Marive gave him a wretched curse. Check and check.

_Another curse shall break its seem _Wait a minute…

_By only whom can work the stream._

…

Nico was by a stream.

All of a sudden, words spoken to him the day he met Viscaria came rushing back to him.

"_You must put it in water, Nico. It looks to be already dying."_

Nico reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flower. The first flower she ever gave him. He kept it alive all this time, to where soon the power it took was just a dull thud on his body, and he got used to it. That's why it was so hard to keep the other flowers she gave him alive. Because he was too busy trying to keep the most important one from dying.

Nico looked at the flower, even though it hurt to look at. Then he looked at the water.

And he knew what he had to do.


	14. Moon Kissed Viscaria

**A.N. Last one! I just asked if you liked it, and that I have a sequel. I'm not sure which I like better. What about you? **

**Disclaimer: How many different ways have I told you now? 14? Whew. Let's add another! I, me, don't own Percy Jackson **

* * *

**Moon Kissed Viscaria**

Nico got up and went to Viscaria.

Annabeth and Percy were still cuddled up together just staring at the moon.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Percy said. "What are you doing?" He started to get up.

"I'm bringing Viscaria back," Nico said simply. He bent down and picked up Viscaria, bridal style. She was lifeless in his arms, and that was the first time he doubted if he could do it.

The feeling he had was mostly like a burn. A soft burn, but it spread through his whole body. He knew that this would work, because the more he doubted himself, the hotter the burn got. If he didn't put that flower in the water soon, that fire would consume him.

Picking up Viscaria had his first wave of doubt. How was this supposed to work? The flame picked up. She was _cursed_. You can't just get a rid of them like that. The fire licked up his face, causing him to get a blush. She's dead, and you can't bring her back. The fire scorched him, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Nico…" Annabeth said painfully.

"It will work," Nico said.

"I don't know Nico, she's…" Annabeth wasn't ready to say the D word yet.

"It will work." And he started to walk again.

"Nico, wait," Annabeth said. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. She instantly pulled back.

"Whoa, Nico! You're hot!"

"Hey!" Percy hollered.

"No, no, no, you idiot. I mean _hot. _Like he's running a fever. Are you feeling ok?" She knew that was probably a very stupid question to ask right after she said it. Of course he's not feeling ok. Why else would he be going crazy?

"I'm fine. I need to go before it's too late." he said frantically. With his eyes darting and his twitching hands, anyone would think he was crazy. But he knew what he was doing.

He hoped.

Nico flinched. "Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, really starting to worry.

"Yes, I'm fine! Now let me go!" he snapped at her. He knew he would regret that later, but he needs to go, now.

"Fine." Annabeth didn't blame him. She could get a little mad at his tone, but she forgave him. He's been through a lot, at least let him have this.

"Thank you," Nico muttered to her. Then he went to the stream

Once he got there, he gently lay Viscaria down, moved hair out of her eyes, and pulled out his viscaria.

"This will work," Nico told the flower. His whole body was almost torched to death. He didn't have the strength to doubt himself anymore.

He placed the flower into the water, as gently as Viscaria had always picked them. He stared at it. Nothing happened.

Oh gods. He can't save her.

He sniffled. Nico had not yet cried for Viscaria because he was a man. And men can cry, but it's better for everyone if they did it when no one was looking, and for a short amount of time.

Well, no one was watching Nico.

A lone tear slid down his cheek. It landed in his lap.

He stared at the flower, suddenly hating the sight of it. You were supposed to work! You were supposed to bring her back! He lifted it out of the water. He was even about to throw it too when something strange happened.

The flower started to glow. Just like Bianca. Just like the moon.

Slowly, too slowly for Nico's liking, the glow started to detach itself from the flower, and crawled towards Viscaria. He held his breath.

Finally, the glow made it to her. It slid down her throat.

Everything had gone silent. Not even the wind jostled the trees.

Nico waited. And waited. And waited.

Waited.

His fire still burned his body, and he had a feeling he would always have it if Viscaria didn't wake up.

If.

Viscaria still hadn't moved.

Nico wasn't ready to give up yet.

She took one shuddering breath.

* * *

"Percy," Annabeth whimpered.

"What?" he said softly.

"I don't want Nico to go crazy."

"I know, sweety, I know. I don't want him to either."

"What if he is? What if he misses her too much and kills himself?"

"I…I don't know," Percy answered.

Suddenly the whole forest no longer had any noise what's so ever.

They lay there, too afraid to make a sound.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"V-Viscaria?" he whispered.

"N-nnnnnnnn…" she trailed off. Her eyes weren't even open yet.

"Nonononononono," he belted out really fast. She was _not _going to leave him again.

She coughed. "N-nn-Nico?" she stuttered out.

"Yes?" he whispered. He was too afraid to touch her. What if 'POOF!' and she was gone again?

"Wwwhat happened?" she got out. It was hard for him to understand her, she was taking so quietly.

"You died, so I brought you back to life," he said as if he did it everyday, no big deal.

Except it was a big deal.

"You…_what?_" she asked. She wasn't mad, she just didn't hear him right. He couldn't have possibly brought her back to life, right?

"You were dead. So I brought you back to life." He enunciated each syllable.

"I _died_?" She wasn't strong enough to lift her head up. The most she could do was wiggle her fingers. And her toes.

"Yeah," Nico said.

Then she remembered. She did die. Oh gods. She was _dead. _Oh dear.

"You brought me back?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Now that Nico had heard it out loud, he couldn't help but feel proud. He brought someone back to life. It was just a bonus that it was someone he loved.

Viscaria jumped up so fast, Nico didn't even know what to do. But then she was hugging him. Hard. Bone crunching hard. Like the kind of hugs you only get from your mother. He sure was havin' a hard time breathing today.

"Nico!" she said into his shoulder. He couldn't tell if she was crying or not. She squeezed him tighter. He would fight through the pain. Just as long as she didn't die again, he could live with the fire.

Viscaria released him just as he was turning blue. He gushed out a breath, only for it to be taken from him again by Viscaria, who at the moment was kissing the life out of him.

The fire was gone. Well, actually a knew one took its place. But this one didn't hurt.

* * *

Nico stumbled back Percy and Annabeth. At first, he was alone. Annabeth was worried. He looked different then he had a second ago. He looked a lot more alive.

Wait…

Annabeth jumped up. "Viscaria?" she called.

"Annabeth?" she heard. Her eyes widened.

They ran to each other.

**-0-0-0-0-**

After hugging Viscaria, Annabeth gave one to Nico.

Percy didn't complain this time.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Once they got back to camp, everyone rejoiced and they had their camp party. No one was told that Viscaria had died, or that Nico had brought her back. Well, except for Mr. D and Chiron.

"Nico," Mr. D nodded to him as he walked by. That was all though. Nico smiled.

**-0-0-0-0-**

He handed Viscaria a flower. A viscaria. They were blooming everywhere, and Nico was glad that they weren't flowers for the dead.

She smiled up at him. She took his hand.

They danced under the brilliant glow of the moon. Every time Nico saw that glow, he couldn't help but smile.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Later that night, as Nico ate his dinner, he couldn't help but apologize to his sister.

He glanced at Viscaria at her table.

He would always have a grudge on Marive. She took the thing he loved most in the world away from him. That should never be taken away from you.

"Why did you let that happen?" Ares asked his secret lover, Aphrodite.

She sighed. "He's had every other hardship this world can thrown at him. I thought that he should at least have one good thing."

"So you made it his love life?" Ares asked incredulously.

"Yes. He deserves to have one. Did you not just see what he did? He brought her back to life! Any man who was willing to do that should deserve that love reciprocated."

"But they are complete _opposites!_" he argued.

"And we're not?" she countered. "Opposites attract, Ares."

"Whatever you say, Aphro."

She glared at him. "I told you not to call me that!" she yelled at him.

"I know! Sorry," he apologized.

"Jeez, are _all _brothers annoying?"


End file.
